The Flame Continues
by StarlessSnowfire
Summary: A sort of continuation of OTS. My friend and I are working together on it. Several moons passed since OTS, and now, a new generation of Firestar's kin have come. Please read and review, it makes us update faster :D
1. Allegiances

**Hey everyone! This is Starless Night speaking. Snowy will work on the prolgoue; I've just gotta write down the allegiance so we don't get all confused. So this story takes place several moons after OTS. We changed our idea and decided to do something a little more...interesting. Anyways, on to the allegiances!**

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

T H U N D E R C L A N

Leader: Lionstar - golden tabby tom

Deputy: Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Shadepaw

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom

Warriors:

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
apprentice, Stormpaw

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches  
apprentice, Sedgepaw

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
apprentice, Rainpaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose - cream-colored tom  
apprentice, Runningpaw

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Toadstep - black-and-white tom

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Briarfern - dark brown she-cat

Blossomwhisker - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe - pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing - gray she-cat

Iveshadow - white tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Shadepaw - dark gray tom

Sedgepaw - gray tabby she-cat

Stormpaw - long-haired gray tom

Rainpaw - golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Runningpaw - pale brown tom

Queens:

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Thornclaw's kits: Ashenkit (dark tabby she-cat) and Wildkit (orange tabby tom)

Icecloud - white she-cat, mother of Lionstar's kits: Hawkkit (dark brown tom) and Larchkit (tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

Elders:

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

S H A D O W C L A N

Leader: Rowanstar - ginger tom

Deputy: Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
apprentice, Birdpaw (tawny-colored tom)

Medicine Cat: Flametail - ginger tom

Warriors:

Toadfoot - dark brown tom  
apprentice, Marshpaw (pale tabby she-cat)

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird - pure white she-cat  
apprentice, Palepaw (white tom with pale yellow eyes)

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet  
apprentice, Lizardpaw (short-furred black tom)

Scorchfur - dark gray tom

Redwillow - mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Thistlepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Pinetail - black she-cat

Ferretleap - cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing - ginger tom

Queens:

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat, mother of Mudkit, Nettlekit and Needlekit

Elders:

Smokefoot - black tom

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out in all angles

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

W I N D C L A N

Leader: Ashstar - gray she-cat

Deputy: Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom  
apprentice, Bearpaw (dark brown-and-white she-cat)

Warriors:

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes  
apprentice, Stonepaw (black tom with a white chest)

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
apprentice, Sparrowpaw (dark tortoiseshell she-cat)

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws  
apprentice, Lightingpaw (pale ginger tom)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead  
apprentice, Berrypaw (gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Furzetail - gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderheart - large pale gray tom

Queens:

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat

Elders:

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear, retired early due to hearing loss

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

R I V E R C L A N

Leader: Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes  
apprentice, Gorgepaw (light brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Reedwhisker - black tom

Medicine Cat: Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat  
apprentice, Fawnpaw (brown tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Haypaw (sand-colored tom)

Robinwing - tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker - brown-and-white tabby tom  
apprentice, Silverpaw (very pale gray she-cat)

Grasspelt - light brown tom

Hollowbelly - dark brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Mistpaw (pale gray tom)

Mossypool - brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail - light brown tabby tom

Troutspring - pale gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat

Elders:

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

C A T S O U T S I D E C L A N S

Rocket - large black tom who lives on the farm near the horseplace

* * *

**Few! You have no clue how long it took me to write this. Anyways, I suppose an explanation is in order:**

**1. Many cats either grew old or died. At least fifteen (I think) moons passed since OTS.**

**2. Jayfeather, Dovewing and Lionstar fulfilled their prophecy.**

**3. Icecloud fell in Lionstar and now has his kits.**

**That's about it. If you have further questions, please leave a review and let us know if you see any mistakes, okay? Bye! Oh, and Snowy, time to write the prologue!**


	2. Prologue

**Hey everyone, Snowy here! We DID warn you that our writing styles are similar right? Good. Now, here is the prologue. I hope you like it ^^**

**

* * *

**

The air was thick and heavy with snow. Frost covered the branches of the trees, causing them to be heavier then they should be. An eerie silence filled the forest. It seemed like StarClan was holding their breaths; waiting for something dramatic to happen. And it did.

A tortoiseshell-and-white head poked through the darkness, until amber eyes could be seen. The she-cat was lithe and powerful; she had the skills of the most senior cat.

As she padded forward, she opened her jaws to taste the air. Suddenly, her tail lashed and she glared into the shadows. Her trained eyes made out the form of a gray tabby pelt, shuffling among a clump of dead sorrel. She snorted crossly and waited for him to notice her. When he did, he looked up and surprise and dropped a bundle of herbs onto the snow.

"Sorreltail, what are you doing here?" he demanded. His eyes glittered as though he was hiding something. Sorreltail knew from the way he was watching her, something suspicious was going on.

"Oh, nothing," she replied calmly. She sat down and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws and stared at him through a hardened gaze. "I would ask you the same thing, Jayfeather," she added.

He narrowed his eyes and immediately looked back at the clump of sorrel. Without warning, he plunged into it and grabbed something. Sorreltail just sat there, curiosity brimming in her eyes as he showed her what he was doing.

A long stick, etched with claw marks and split in half, was wedged between his sharp teeth. He spat it on the ground, sending splinters into the air. Sorreltail jumped out of the way just as one landed next to where she had been sitting. She gave the stick a cautious sniff, but nothing happened. Jayfeather's gaze was filled with dismay as he watched her.

"What is this?" she hissed.

The medicine cat sighed and looked at the stick for the longest time, not sure of what to say. Finally, he decided to tell her only part of the truth. "I found that stick, many seasons ago when I was just an apprentice. Remember when we saved the Clans from the Dark Forest?" She nodded. "Well, this stick spoke to me the first day I found it. Ancient cats once lived near the lake, where WindClan now live. I was lucky; the ancestors chose to spoke to me, because I was the kin of Firestar."

It still amazed Sorreltail that Jayfeather had the ability to walk in dreams. It was thanks to him, twice, that her daughter, Poppyfrost, was still alive. She knew that she could never put in words to show her gratitude towards him.

"And...what's wrong with it now?" she asked quietly.

Jayfeather suddenly lashed his tail and growled in frustration, as though he was waiting for an answer himself. "I don't know!" His voice trembled, and he was on the verge of wailing like a lost kit. Sorreltail gently rested her tail on his shoulder, suddenly feeling guilty for bringing it up. But Jayfeather looked at her and continued, "It feels as if they've abandoned me. I can't hear their voices anymore, or feel them around me."

A sad look crossed his gaze as he stared at the ground. Sorreltail gently nuzzled him with her muzzle. "Jayfeather, perhaps because you fulfilled the prophecy, they don't need to speak with you anymore," she murmured.

He stared at her for a few moments, before finally relaxing his shoulders. Sorreltail was right. There was no need to panic. After all, their ancestors had been silent before.

Confident now that he realized this, Jayfeather quickly stashed the stick back into it's hiding place. No one ever thought of looking for it there, and he knew that they would not touch it. He suddenly remembered that day when he snapped the stick in two. Horror crept through him every time he thought about it. What if that's the reason the ancient cats didn't speak to him? Were they angry?

Sorreltail guided him back towards the hollow. Scents writhed around him. Brackenfur, the deputy, was on guard duty. He had just finished organizing patrols, sending out Mousewhisker, Thornclaw and Cloudtail on the night patrol. Jayfeather felt his surprise when Sorreltail was beside him.

"What happened?" Brackenfur asked in a worried voice. He sniffed his mate and licked her between the ears, hardly giving her time to answer. She huffed in frustration and swatted him gently with her paw.

"Nothing you need to know about," she replied peacefully.

Brackenfur let out a subdued sigh as Jayfeather padded towards the nursery. The scents inside indicated that Icecloud was there, nursing Lionstar's only two kits: Hawkkit and Larchkit.

Icecloud had given birth only a moon ago, and even then Jayfeather didn't receive any strange signs. Though Lionstar had been disappointed that his kits wouldn't be saviors, he was still pleased that Firestar's blood would run through the Clan. Hazeltail, the other nursing queen, was outside, grooming her belly fur. It was plump, and Jayfeather could make out sounds of life coming from it.

Suddenly the hollow felt very isolated. Jayfeather glanced around, realizing quickly that he could _see_. Ridges along the stony walls told him that they were frozen from the rain that had fallen the night before. No cat was around, not even their scents remained.

_What's happening? _he wondered. A tight feeling wrapped around his throat. He wanted to wail out, in hopes that StarClan might hear him. But as he tried to open his jaws, something kept him from screeching out.

A scent, as dark as night, writhed around him. Jayfeather gasped in shock when he recognized Rock's scent. The ancient cat was sitting in the center of the hollow, with the stick in his claws. Two marks were etched within it, and they were fresh.

"What does this mean?" he hissed as Rock stepped forward. The hairless cat didn't respond. His hideous figure almost made Jayfeather wish Brightheart were here. The old tom looked straight down at Jayfeather, boring his eyes through his pelt.

"_Swept with shame and fear, only the time of skies will clear. Writhed with storms, and torrents of clouds, only a single cat will come near._" Rock's words were meaningless to Jayfeather. He could hardly make them out, but one words sunk in: Skies.

But before Jayfeather could ask anymore, Rock's form began to fade, until only his eyes remained. Soon, Jayfeather was plunged back into a world of darkness. He was sightless once more. But Rock's warning words echoed within his ears.

_Oh StarClan, what can I do? _he thought miserably.

* * *

**Snowy: Okay, not too bad. I wanted it to be longer, but I wasn't sure what else to add to it. Hopefully you'll understand what it means. There was a lot of foreshadowing in it!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Starry: I apologize for the grave mistake I made in the allegiance. I think I made it sound like Icecloud fell in Lionstar, didn't I? Well, please ignore that little glitch there =( I would make me very unhappy if you didn't...**

* * *

Warm, newleaf air greeted Hawkkit's lungs as he gulped it in. The hollow was abuzz with life as Brackenfur sent out patrols for hunting and checking the borders. Hawkkit could see that his mother, Icecloud, was busy talking to Lionstar about something. He puffed out his chest, filled with pride at the fact that Lionstar was his father.

Many seasons ago, Icecloud fell in love with the golden tabby. Ever since, their relationship grew stronger and stronger until she gave birth to two healthy kits, five moons ago. Larchkit, his sister, was sleeping in the nursery with Hazeltail's kits. Hazeltail's kits were a moon older then Hawkkit and Larchkit, which meant their ceremony would be very soon.

A wave of disappointment crashed over him when he realized this. With a shake of his head, Hawkkit padded out of the nursery.

Camp was busy. He noticed that Whitewing and Birchfall were sharing tongues at the fresh-kill pile. Sorreltail, Thornclaw, Stormpaw and Leafpool were leaving for the dawn patrol. His eyes narrowed, knowing that he too would soon be joining the dawn patrols, or catching prey for the elders. He was nearly six moons old. That meant Lionstar would make him and Larchkit apprentices.

"Hawkkit!" The dark brown tom looked up at the sound of Graystripe's voice. The friendly gray tom was sitting outside the elders' den, waving his long-furred tail in the air. Graystripe was the only elder who got up early. He had once told Hawkkit that it was because he liked the peace and quiet of dawn. The elders snored louder then a badger, according to him.

Hawkkit padded over to him. He saw that Sandstorm's ear flicked irritably towards him, and he ducked his head submissively. "Yes Graystripe?" he asked innocently.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Graystripe stared at him for a few moments. Though he tried to sound unfriendly, Hawkkit could see amusement sparkling in his yellow eyes.

"Sorry, Larchkit kept me up," he replied. The gray elder didn't look surprised.

Larchkit always kept cats awake. One time, she had woken all of the warriors in the Clan up, saying something like, StarClan help me! Hawkkit had felt utterly embarrassed, and it seemed like the Clan never really forgave his sister.

"Well, would you like to hear a story?" Graystripe asked.

Hawkkit nodded eagerly. Graystripe was the best storyteller in the Clan. He always had something interesting to tell the kits and apprentices as they cleaned out the elders' den.

"Good, now where should I start..." Graystripe paused for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. "Why not tell you about how Firestar and I earned our names?"

The two cats got settled in the den. Graystripe began telling him about how Firestar acted when he was just an apprentice. Apparently, Firestar was all for breaking the warrior code, so long as it helped the Clans. Firestar had helped driven out Brokenstar, which was how he and Graystripe earned their warrior names.

"Wow!" Hawkkit mewed. He'd never heard that story before. Firestar, his kin, was one of the greatest leaders of all times. Before he could say anymore, cats began to emerge from their dens.

Pale rays of sunlight were peering through the trees, creating the illusion that the hollow was on fire. Hawkkit saw with his own eyes Lionstar, his father, pad out of the den under the Highledge.

Lionstar's eyes gleamed as he spotted Brackenfur, the deputy, organize patrols for the morning. "Birchfall, why don't you take a couple of cats hunting," he meowed. "Spiderleg, you can take the sunhigh patrol."

Both cats dipped their heads and trotted off. Hawkkit noticed there was a spark of annoyance in Birchfall's eyes. He knew how much Birchfall wanted to become the deputy.

On the night he returned from his ceremony at the Moonpool, Birchfall made a move towards deputyship. But according to Icecloud, Lionstar saw this coming, and announced Brackenfur as the deputy.

"Hey Hawkkit!" He looked around for the cat who called his voice.

Ashenkit, who was almost ready to become an apprentice, was sitting beside her brother, Wildkit. The two older siblings were always together. Hawkkit couldn't remember a time when they were apart.

"Today's our apprentice ceremony!" Wildkit boasted. He puffed out his chest proudly and began to walk around, already acting like an annoying warrior. "I'm gonna be the best fighter in the Clan!" he added with an excited jump.

Ashenkit nudged him playfully. "No, _I_ am. And I will also be the best hunter." Her eyes glinted when he dropped into a crouch.

"Oh yeah," he growled challengingly, "Prove it!"

The two kits lunged at each other. Hawkkit rolled his eyes and dodged to the side as they struggled to prove each others strength. Suddenly, their mother, Hazeltail, cuffed them. Ashenkit sighed and nudged Wildkit once more.

"I would have won," she muttered.

Just when Hawkkit thought the day couldn't get anymore boring, Larchkit padded out of the nursery. Her amber eyes gleamed brightly as she searched the clearing for someone. Hawkkit followed her gaze, until it rested on Jayfeather, who had just emerged from the medicine cat's den.

"I still don't know why you want to be a medicine cat," Hawkkit mumbled when he was close enough to her.

Larchkit shrugged the statement off and continued to watch him. "Haven't you ever wanted to share tongues with StarClan?" she asked. "Or even learn how to save cats' lives?"

Hawkkit snorted. "No," he replied crossly. "Why would I want that? I could just rip their fur off with my claws." He unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground.

Like Lionstar, he was a formidable fighter, even if he was just a kit. He had unusually long claws, and often liked to show them off to older cats.

"Calm down mousebrain," Larchkit purred. Her voice was full of amusement as she glanced at Hawkkit. "I was only joking. I still want to be a medicine cat though," she added a little more quietly.

"Well then why don't you talk to him?" Hawkkit demanded. If he were to become a medicine cat, he would go straight up to Jayfeather and ask him. But then he pictured the gray tabby, glaring down at him.

Even though Jayfeather was blind, it felt like he could actually _see_. Hawkkit had first noticed this when he was just stumbling out of the nursery. A proud look had spread across his face, since they were kin. But Hawkkit still found it hard to believe they were.

Larchkit gasped, then her eyes glowed. "Well, maybe...I will talk to him," she mewed.

She rose to her paws and bounded over to Jayfeather's side. He was sniffing at a dead starling; completely unaware of what Larchkit was about to ask him. He stood up and nearly lost his balance when she asked him.

As Hawkkit watched, he couldn't help but feel amused. It was though Jayfeather was expecting to be the medicine cat for many, many moons. He could almost imagine Jayfeather screaming in dismay in his mind. Chuckling to himself, he padded back into the nursery, unaware of the fact that he was part of something far bigger then he could ever imagine.

* * *

**Wow, I think this was pretty long. Not my usual writing style, but it was still good. Anyways, I'm sorry it took me a while to update, I just couldn't decide what to put. But Snowy gave me this brilliant idea: Larchkit should become the next medicine cat! So, viola! Now, please review. Snowy, your turn!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Snowy: ...Um, Starry, you kind of made a mistake with Hazeltail. But it's alright, it gives Hawkkit and Larchkit more time to be kits :D Anyways, thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

Taking a deep breath, Larchkit padded over to Jayfeather. He was crouched over a starling, sniffing the thing cautiously. Larchkit caught a rank scent rolling off of it in waves, and wrinkled her nose.

"It smells rotten," she murmured.

Jayfeather's eyes widened in surprise. "H-how did you know?" he stammered. Larchkit stumbled back, surprised by the ferocity in his tone. But she quickly realized he was just startled by his comment.

"I could tell from the way it looked," she explained with a simple shrug. She looked at him, with determination blazing through her eyes. Larchkit sighed, then shook her head. "Look, I know you will snap at me, but...I want to train as your apprentice." She stopped to watch his reaction.

At first, he seemed downright dumbfounded. Then, he started to shake his head. Finally, he opened his jaws to speak. "I'll think about it," he replied.

Larchkit's shoulders sagged in disappointment. She knew that meant no. With a sigh, she turned and padded away, with her tail trailing the dust.

Jayfeather was a good-for-nothing mousebrain anyways. He couldn't even tell that the starling was rotten!

She stopped when she reached the medicine cats' den. Glancing around, Larchkit saw that Jayfeather was still deep in thought, cautiously nosing the starling.

Stifling a purr, she padded into the den, making sure no one else was looking.

The den itself was stuffy. The scent of herbs quickly consumed her, writhing around her jaws as she opened them to taste the air.

It was damp and dark, but a soft light filtered through the rooftop. A small pool rested near the edge of the den, with moss piled near it. Jayfeather's nest was under a ledge, and it looked sharp and uncomfortable.

_No wonder he's so grumpy! _She wrinkled her nose at the dusty scent. Jayfeather was practically sleeping on a pile of rocks.

Suddenly, the sound of pawsteps neared the entrance. Larchkit's ears shot up in alarm, and she huddled towards a small crack in the rock. She was small enough so that she could squeeze her way in.

Jayfeather was padding in, with Lionstar close behind. Another cat was with them--Larchkit recognized her as Dovefall, a pretty gray she-cat who had been part of the prophecy given to Jayfeather, long ago.

"What are you saying Jayfeather?" Lionstar hissed. Amber eyes flashed. Angry, smoldering amber eyes.

Larchkit shivered. She had never seen her father this angry. Jayfeather must have told him that she wanted to train as a medicine cat apprentice.

"I'm saying that your kits are part of the prophecy," Jayfeather replied in a calm voice.

Lionstar's claws unsheathed and scraped on the hard ground. "My kits are _not_ part of the prophecy," he spat. "I don't want their lives in danger, like ours."

Jayfeather shook his head impatiently. "You're not listening Lionstar!" he snarled. Larchkit was taken aback by the ferocity in Jayfeather's voice.

But her father was already leaving. Lionstar looked over his shoulder and shook his head, glaring at Jayfeather before padding out of the den.

Dovefall sighed and rubbed herself against Jayfeather like he was her brother. "Don't worry, he'll understand eventually," she murmured.

The medicine cat stared down at his paws. Suddenly, Jayfeather looked much older then Larchkit remembered. She had never seen him so sad before. Somehow, she felt like creeping up to him to snuggle against his fur.

"Alright," he suddenly growled. "I know you're there Larchkit."

Her eyes widened in surprise. How had he detected her? His eyes were filled with amusement though, not anger, like her father's had been.

"I'm not as blind as you think," he meowed when she looked at him questioningly. "How much did you hear?"

"E-everything," Larchkit squeaked. Her whole body was still trembling from the experience. She never wanted to see Lionstar that angry again.

The gray tabby grunted and stared into space. "Swept with shame and fear..." he muttered. The words sounded foreign to Larchkit. She never saw so much anguish in his gaze before. "I know nothing about this stupid prophecy!" he suddenly cried.

Larchkit didn't know what to say. So she just began to back out of the den. Jayfeather's eyes were closed when she left him alone. Something told her that he didn't want to be around anyone. At least not now.

"How did it go?" She whirled around as Hawkkit padded towards her. His dark tabby fur was growing even darker as the sun began to sink down the trees.

"Horribly," she muttered. Her brother blinked in surprise as she swept past him. She didn't want to talk about it. All Larchkit wanted to do was forget about the whole thing. And forget about the prophecy that Jayfeather mentioned.

* * *

**Snowy: Well, that went much better then I expected! I love little Larchkit. She's just so cute and huggable. She reminds me of myself when I was really young...Anyways, Starry, it's your turn, and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Starry: I would have updated sooner, but...I got really busy. Anyways, here's the next chapter. And good job with Larchkit's personality. Splendid job Snowfire! Oh, and thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

Hawkkit pressed his muzzle into his sister's fur. _Jayfeather's a good for nothing mousebrain,_ he thought with a sad shake of his head.

Thanks to the medicine cat, Larchkit lost all of her hopes of becoming his apprentice. Hawkkit wanted nothing more then to make sure that his sister was happy. For some reason, he felt like she deserved it more then anything else.

"Come in you two!" Hawkkit looked up at the sound of Icecloud's voice. Her thick white fur was gleaming in the pale moonlight that began to gather around the hollow.

Darkness had quickly taken over, since it was getting close to leafbare. Cold air was surrounding Hawkkit as he padded forward. His gaze met Icecloud's. She looked at him warmly before licking Larchkit gently between the ears.

"You two are more trouble then you're worth," she murmured through a yawn.

Hawkkit stared at her, wide-eyed, before turning to look at Hazeltail. The small gray-and-white she-cat was busy nursing Ashenkit and Wildkit, who had only just woken up.

Of all the cats in the Clan, Hazeltail seemed to be the most gentle. She was kind, and cared for every cat who was in danger. Hawkkit liked her the most, and wished that she wasn't nursing kits. But he knew the Clan needed warriors, and having kits was a blessing rather then a curse.

"Your mother is only joking," Hazeltail purred as Larchkit quickly followed Hawkkit in.

Hawkkit knew that she was. He sighed and nuzzled his nose into Icecloud's flank as she laid down beside them. He could hear his mother's soft purrs as she quickly fell asleep. Soon, he too was fast asleep, dreaming of a dappled forest, and chasing mice.

But his dream was quickly invaded by strange sights. Hawkkit blinked his eyes in surprise as the trees changed into a clearing, and different images swept by.

Suddenly, a bright light began to take over the forest. The dark brown kit yowled in shock as the light blinded him. He stood there in a dazed heap as the light faded. Soon, a strange, feline-like shape took over.

He tried to make sense of what was happening, but his mind was still filled with a clouded haze. A cat with a flame-colored pelt was padding forward. Bright green eyes met his own, and Hawkkit couldn't help but drop his eyes in submission.

There was something about this cat that made Hawkkit feel like a lessor. It was as though this cat had some heir of strength about him that could make even the strongest warrior shudder at the thought of meeting his claws.

"Greetings, young one," the strange cat meowed with a dip of his head.

"W-who are you?" Hawkkit hated the fact that his voice was quavering with fear. But he wanted more then anything to learn who this strange cat was.

"You will learn who I am in time," he replied. His head tilted to the side, in a look that told Hawkkit that he should already know. "But I have come, with a warning," he added in a more urgent tone.

Hawkkit could almost feel the tension rise in the forest. This cat was far more powerful then he realized. Could this possibly be the great Firestar; the cat that Graystripe always talked about in his stories?

"_Swept with shame and fear, only the time of skies will clear. Writhed with storms and clouds, only a single cat will come near._" The ginger tom stopped speaking.

The voice he spoke in sounded mysterious, and intriguing at the same time. It sounded as though several cats were speaking at once, like a great echo that vibrated around the trees.

Before Hawkkit could ask what the ginger warrior meant by those strange words, the cat began to fade. Hawkkit's jaws opened in a yowl of dismay. How was he supposed to be a savior to the Clans if he had no idea what this strange cat meant?

Suddenly a fowl scent flooded through his nose. Hawkkit opened his eyes to find a pile of leaves in front of his face. Larchkit was sitting in front of them, with a worried expression ceased on her face.

"You were yowling in your sleep, so I went to get some thyme, in case you were in shock," she explained when he began to sniff the bitter tasting leaves.

He wrinkled his nose at the scent. "How can you stand this stuff?" he mumbled rather crossly. "I could never sit in the medicine cats' den for this long!"

Larchkit wrapped her tail around his jaws before he could say anything more. Her gaze was troubled. "You'll wake the kits." She inclined her head towards Hazeltail's kits, who were now wriggling around their mothers' belly. "Lets talk about this outside of camp."

As soon as she said those words, Hawkkit knew that he needed to stop her from leaving. Exiting the camp without an escort was against the warrior code. He was still a kit, and barely knew any training moves. The last thing he wanted was to endanger the entire Clan.

"I had...a nightmare," he whispered. Larchkit flicked an ear to show that she had heard. She rose to her paws, silently, and began to walk towards the dirtplace tunnel.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Hawkkit stumbled after her. Once Larchkit had something set on her mind, she would make sure that the task was completed.

Birchfall and Foxleap were on guard duty. But they were too intent on what ever was outside then what was going on in the hollow. Hawkkit could see that their eyes were trained on something out in the forest. He could easily get past them.

When he reached the elders' den thought, that was another story. He flinched slightly at the sound of Graystripe's snore as the long-haired elders rolled over and grunted in his sleep. Dustpelt and Sandstorm were no better.

Eventually though, he was able to pass them. Hawkkit stopped when he was right behind Larchkit, who was taking a cautious step forward.

"Tell me more about your dream," Larchkit ordered when they were out of earshot.

Taking a deep breath, Hawkkit described everything. He watched in mingled confusion and amusement as her eyes grew wider and rounder still at the bizarre events that took place. When he finished, Larchkit began to shake her head.

"Something tells me this was more then a dream from StarClan," she murmured. When Hawkkit looked at her, she continued in a louder tone. "Jayfeather mumbled something like that when I asked him if I could become his apprentice."

Hawkkit's own eyes widened in shock. He knew that Jayfeather was a mysterious cat. There was no doubt that the gray tabby had more power then he knew. Perhaps Jayfeather really did receive the same dream as him, before they were even born.

There was one thing that Hawkkit _did_ know. He would have to figure out what that flame-colored cat meant by _skies_, before the prophecy came true.

* * *

**Starry: Yay for a long chapter! I finally finished Distant Stars, which means that updates for this story may be quicker, depending on how fast Snowy is. Alright, now, please, review my good friends! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Snowy: OMG! I'm so sorry it took me like, forever to update. Starry's been reminding me and all of that, but it just completely left my mind. Again, I'm really, really sorry! Oh, and did I forget to mention that Wildkit and Ashenkit are a moon older than Larchkit and Hawkkit? Sorry if I haven't^^"  
**

**

* * *

**

_A dream from StarClan._The thought sent a surge of jealousy through Larchkit. How could StarClan send her brother a dream, and not her?

She stared at the ground, brooding over the experience. Hawkkit wanted to become a warrior. And she wanted to become a medicine cat. But did StarClan have other things in mind for them?

The tortoiseshell she-cat padded away, leaving Hawkkit to think to himself. She did not want to speak to him. Not now anyways.

A pinkish light was taking over the mountains. Dawn was fast approaching, and Larchkit had barely received a moments sleep.

Cats were beginning to stir in their nests, as Brackenfur ordered out the mornings' patrols. Larchkit knew that she would be in big trouble if she were caught in the open like this, so she skittered back to the nursery.

Larchkit sighed and curled up in her nest, beside Icecloud, who was sleeping peaceably. She listened to her mothers' slowly rising flanks as the white queen fell asleep. Soon, her own world was swept away in dreams.

**

* * *

**

Wildkit and Ashenkit were wriggling with excitement. Hazeltail's tongue rasped over their fur, and Wildkit was mewling in annoyance.

Larchkit watched with an amused expression. Today was their ceremony. They had officially reached their sixth moon, and Lionstar had come in with Thornclaw at his side, announcing that they would become apprentices.

"Hold still," Hazeltail ordered when Wildkit finally squeezed his way out of her grasp. "You will not behave this way for your ceremony," she meowed.

The two of them sulked for only a couple of moments. When Hazeltail was looking away, Wildkit nudged Ashenkit playfully, and once again, they began to roll around.

Larchkit rolled her own eyes and padded over to join Icecloud. Her mother was sitting near the entrance of the nursery. Already cats were gathering around the Highledge, staring at it with expectant looks.

She closed her eyes and imagined her own ceremony. Of course, after finding out that Jayfeather wanted nothing to do with her, she felt nothing but a pain of bitterness towards him. But that would not ruin the moment she earned her apprentice name.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Larchkit's ears perked at the call of her fathers' voice.

Lionstar stood on top of the Highledge. Though there was no need for a summoning call, several cats still emerged from the warriors' den. Graystripe and Millie sat together near the elders' den, while Sandstorm, Dustpelt and Ferncloud watched from inside.

Wildkit squealed with excitement and nearly bowled Ashenkit over. But Hazeltail gave them a sharp reprimanding before watching the meeting.

"It is time for one of my favorite duties," Lionstar began. "By naming apprentices, we show that our Clan will remain strong." As Lionstar spoke, Thornclaw padded forward to greet his two kits. Wildkit nudged Thornclaw in the muzzle while Ashenkit remained calm.

Thornclaw, with lash of his tail, led the adventurous kits forward, until they reached the clearing. Then he left them and joined the rest of the warriors.

"Wildkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Wildpaw. Birchfall, you are ready for an apprentice. You had a fine mentor in Ashfur, and I expect you to pass this on to Wildpaw."

Something darkened in Lionstar's eyes when he mentioned Ashfur's name. Larchkit was the only one to notice it. She remembered Icecloud mentioning Ashfur, and explaining how the pale gray warrior had been consumed with grief after loosing Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw.

Wildpaw rounded the clearing and nearly ran into Birchfall. The light brown tabby's eyes gleamed with amusement as Wildpaw was knocked over. He nuzzled Wildpaw's muzzle before leading his new apprentice back into the crowd.

"Ashenkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Ashenpaw. Foxleap, you are ready for an apprentice. Squirrelflight was your mentor, and she has trained you into a fine warrior. I expect you to pass on your knowledge to Ashenpaw."

Ashenpaw was more gentle with her mentor. Foxleap's eyes glowed with happiness as he rubbed his muzzle against Ashenpaw's. She remained silent until they were back in the crowd. Then the Clan chanted their names.

"Wildpaw! Ashenpaw! Wildpaw! Ashenpaw!" Larchkit couldn't help but join in. She too would soon be an apprentice. But sadly for her, that was a long way off.

She turned as the meeting drew to an end. Birchfall and Foxleap were showing their new apprentices around. Larchkit knew that her time to go out would be soon. But every hair along her spine told her that her duty was towards healing.

_Why doesn't Jayfeather want me as his apprentice? _she wondered miserably. Once again, she remembered the hard, stern look he gave her. He would never train her. Yet, she believed that she could train herself.

After all, she already knew remedies for aching bellies. If she could learn how to use herbs appropriately, she guessed that Jayfeather would have to let her become his apprentice. But that also meant going behind her mother's back, along with Lionstar's.

_If I'm to become a medicine cat, then I'm willing to do anything, _she thought. A wave of determination surged through her. She _would_ become the next medicine cat apprentice. Even if it meant annoying the fur off of Jayfeather, and going behind the warrior code.

* * *

**Snowy: Hmm. Larchkit's turning into a little furball now isn't she? Well, you'll get to see her personality blossom later on in the next couple of chapters. Anyways, this one was a bit too slow for me. So Starry, you better make the next one even better!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Starry: Aren't you guys lucky. I've decided to do a quick update, since I'm bored. Snowy will understand. Anyways, hopefully this story will begin to pick up its pace after this chapter, because quite frankly, it's boring the heck out of me. Once again, thanks to those who have reviewed. I truly appreciate it, and so does Snowy.**

**

* * *

**

Hawkkit's ears pricked at the sound of leaves rustling in the distance. He looked up to see dark clouds gathering around the sky, surrounding the sun, and plummeting the hollow into shadow. A shiver went through him as he pictured torrents of rain sheeting down.

The last time a storm hit, he was just a kit. But the sounds of thunder and rain still seemed terrifying to him, because he was still not used to his sensitive hearing.

Instead of thinking about, Hawkkit turned to watch Icecloud. After Hazeltail left the nursery, she had grown rather lonely. Hawkkit knew she wanted the company of another queen, but as of now, she was the only nursing queen. And he knew how important it was for a Clan to have kits.

He looked outside to see that Wildpaw had returned, along with his mentor, Birchfall. His eyes were full of pride, and the body of a squirrel hung limply from his jaws. Hawkkit curled his lips at the smug appearance.

It seemed as though Wildpaw had earned a bit of his father's attitude. And to Hawkkit, there was nothing more annoying than a cat with too much pride.

"You should have seen the squirrel," he boasted. "It was practically begging to be caught!"

Hawkkit rolled his eyes and watched the other apprentices' reactions. Sedgepaw's eyes were full of affection, while the other apprentices just ignored his comments. Rainpaw however, was too busy sniffing the air.

Aside from Cloudtail, Rainpaw was the best tracker in the Clan. Apparently she had tracked a whole family of badgers one day, and thanks to her keen sense of smell, the warriors drove the badgers off of the territory. And thanks to her superb tracking skills, she was also one of the best hunters in the Clan.

"It looked like your squirrel was half dead," Birchfall snorted. The light brown tabby was in no mood for Wildpaw's boasting. Wildpaw lowered his gaze as Birchfall padded forward. An angry look crossed his face as he pressed his muzzle into Wildpaw's. "Instead of boasting like an egotistic mousebrain, why don't you give that to the elders? I'm sure they'd love to hear how you caught it."

Wildpaw's hurt expression suddenly brightened at the thought of bragging to the elders. So he grabbed the squirrel and dragged its body across the camp, where Sandstorm and Graystripe were sunning themselves.

_One less mousebrain to worry about, _Hawkkit thought. His attention turned to Leafpool. The former medicine cat had a dreary look to her, as always. She seemed to lack any enthusiasm like most warriors, and would often be seen sulking by herself. Even Squirrelflight, her closest sister, avoided her now.

"Hey Hawkkit, have you seen Larchkit?" His ears shot forward once more at the sound of Jayfeather's voice.

The medicine cat padded towards him. A worried look crossed his face--a look Hawkkit had never seen before.

"No," he admitted. _Come to think of it, _he added to himself, _she's been gone all day._

Without even thinking he passed a nervous looking Jayfeather. Larchkit's scent was beginning to fade. Something told Hawkkit that she had been gone for quite some time now.

He opened his jaws to taste the air. Her scent grew stronger as he neared the dirt place tunnel. Hawkkit's eyes darkened with dismay when he realized that she must have escaped from camp to teach herself about herbs.

Larchkit had returned to the nursery last night with a look of determination on her face. Hawkkit knew how much she wanted to become a medicine cat. She believed Jayfeather didn't want her as an apprentice. And she was going to prove to him that she was worthy.

Pawprints could be seen in the ground. He nosed it and recognized Larchkit's scent. _Where is she? _he wondered.

Suddenly, leaves rustled from above the hollow. Hawkkit glanced up to see piles of stones shifting down, tumbling to the ground. He extended his claws and climbed up the base of the rock, only to find the familiar tortoiseshell markings.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

Larchkit was pawing at the ground, sniffing several different plants. Some were wrinkled, while others looked freshly picked. He noticed that one plant in particular had golden flowers on the tip of it, and recognized it as marigold.

She whirled around to glare at him. "Jayfeather thinks he knows everything about herbs," she muttered. "Well, I've found something not even _he_ knew about."

Her paws traced a long, leafy plant. It had three round leaves growing out of it, while the stem was thin. Hawkkit didn't recognize it, but the smell was sweet, and almost reminded him of catmint.

"What is it?" he asked in a low whisper. He peered over the edge to see that cats were beginning to call out their names.

Icecloud looked worried the most. Her green eyes were full of fear for her kits, and she searched in every den, while Lionstar began sending out search patrols.

Hawkkit knew that they would have to return soon. But Larchkit didn't seem interested at all about the commotion going on around camp. Instead, her eyes glowed with triumph as she looked at Hawkkit.

"This is clover," she explained. "I found that it's good for a severe belly ache. I...used it on a bird to see what would happen."

Hawkkit narrowed his eyes. A bird? What sort of mousebrained used birds as test subjects? He lashed his tail and was about to reply something, when leaves crunched from paws.

"I've found them!" A groan escaped from his jaws when he heard Poppyfrost's call. Moments later and Lionstar was practically on top of them, snarling like a ferocious badger.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded. His amber eyes blazed brighter then the stars, and Hawkkit suddenly felt...unafraid. "What if a badger or a fox had gotten you? How do you think that would have affected Icecloud?"

Without waiting for an answer, Lionstar grabbed Hawkkit by the scruff. He yowled in frustration as he was humiliated in front of the whole Clan, while Poppyfrost carried Larchkit down.

Lionstar dropped them off at Icecloud's paws, where the white she-cat glared down at them. Her eyes gleamed like cold fire.

"I suppose you expect sympathy from me, right?" she hissed. Hawkkit bowed his head, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. He didn't deserve sympathy. Icecloud was right to be furious with them.

"You two are not to leave the nursery until you are ready to become apprentices," Lionstar growled. Before Larchkit could complain, he continued. "If you want to get fresh-kill, Icecloud can bring it to you."

Hawkkit shot a furious glare at his sister. This was all Larchkit's fault, and now they were both getting punished for it! With a lash of his tail, he stomped into the nursery, ignoring Larchkit's intake of breath. She was on her own until the day they became apprentices. That was all Hawkkit knew.

* * *

**Starry: I don't think it was a very good ending. But, it got to the point. Now after five chapters, they will finally become apprentices. Please, read and review, and special thanks to those who have!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Snowy: So is this update fast enough for all of our wonderful readers? *Sighs* It's hard to believe they'll finally be apprentices. Okay, so, thanks everyone who reviewed, and to those who looked at the story but too lazy to log in and review. Anyways, onto the actual chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The nursery had been quite boring, over the last couple of suns. Larchkit twitched an ear every now and then at her brother's annoyed sighs.

He'd become angry with her, just because she wanted to become the next medicine cat. But part of Larchkit knew that it was her own fault they were punished like this. Had it not been for her selfish act, they could be outside, playing in the sun.

Rosepetal had moved into the nursery just yesterday. Apparently Bumblestripe was the father. He had made it no secret. In fact, he seemed to come in and visit Rosepetal every moment of the day, checking to make sure she was comfortable.

"I can feel them!" he gasped slightly during the night.

Thankfully though Rosepetal had sent him off to hunt. The patrols returned soon after and deposited their catches. Bumblestripe, however, didn't seem to know when to quit.

He padded forward and nearly toppled Larchkit over. She glared at him furiously, but he ignored her and rubbed his face against Rosepetal's.

"Bumblestripe, I can take care of myself," Rosepetal groaned.

"But what about the kits?" Bumblestripe protested. "These two will leave the nursery soon, and Icecloud won't be able to take care of you."

Larchkit rolled her eyes. It felt as though Bumblestripe expected every cat in the Clan to take care of his mate. He was becoming more and more annoying by the second.

When it felt like his crusade would never end, he finally left the nursery, lashing his tail slightly as he did so. Rosepetal sighed and shook her head. Her gaze was full of distress as she looked at Icecloud, who had watched the seen from the back of the nursery.

"I don't know what to do about him," she murmured.

"He's a first time father," Icecloud purred. "Lionstar was the same way before I forced him out of the nursery."

Instantly Larchkit's ears pricked at the mention of her fathers' name. She was still furious with him for carrying Hawkkit like that, across the hollow. Poppyfrost had also treated Larchkit the same, and she muttered curses to the tortoiseshell warrior.

She remembered the first time she had looked into Lionstar's eyes. During the time when she first opened her own, she never knew what she looked like. But on the day she opened them, a storm had hit. She looked into a puddle the following day, and saw that she had a vibrant golden, black and white pelt, with sparkling amber eyes. The same eye color as Lionstar. Hawkkit, however, had green eyes, like Icecloud.

Suddenly the nursery began to shiver. Larchkit looked up to see the muscular shape of her father pad in. Beside him was Brackenfur, the deputy.

"Icecloud told me last night that you are ready to become apprentices," meowed the ThunderClan leader.

Excitement coursed through Larchkit. Apprentices! And as she thought of the word, Hawkkit spun around to face his father. Lionstar's eyes were full of pride as he gazed down at his kits.

"And as such, Brackenfur will escort you to the Highledge," he added. "I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Larchkit nodded. She suddenly began to wonder if Jayfeather really would accept her as a medicine cat apprentice. Had he done so earlier, she wouldn't have crept out of camp without permission, just to search for new herbs and remedies.

Icecloud gave a soft purr of amusement as the two cats left. "Which means your pelts must look the best," she said.

Before either kit could escape, their mother grabbed them by the scruff. Icecloud kept a firm grasp on Larchkit as her tongue rasped over her pelt. Larchkit wriggled and squirmed, hoping she could get away. But her effort was in vein. When Icecloud was finished with her, she worked next on Hawkkit, who yelped in surprise at her speed.

"There," Icecloud sighed. She had finished with Hawkkit, and he was now grumbling at his slicked down fur.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Lionstar's yowl carried over the rocks. Larchkit's eyes widened as Brackenfur entered the nursery, only to wait while Lionstar addressed the Clan. "It is time for one of my favorite duties. By naming apprentices, we show that our Clan will remain strong." As Lionstar spoke, Brackenfur led the kits out.

Larchkit padded swiftly at his side, while Hawkkit moved more slowly. She looked around for any signs as to who her mentor would be. Her gaze stopped dead when she looked at Jayfeather.

He hardly gave anything away. The only movements he made was to yawn or lick a paw.

"Come forward you two." Lionstar grinned and flicked his tail, beckoning for them to come forward. Larchkit gave an excited half-bounce, half-skip, and nearly collided into the rock base of the Highledge. She ignored the soft chuckles the warriors gave and looked straight up at Lionstar. "Hawkkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Toadstep. You are ready for an apprentice. You have exceeded well in your training, and I expect you to pass this on to Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw's eyes gleamed as he whirled around to meet the gaze of his mentor. Toadstep was a friendly cat, and small for his age. Larchkit knew he would be a perfect match for Hawkpaw, considering his patience with younger cats.

"Larchkit." She held her breath. This was it. She was about to become an apprentice, and learn who her mentor would be. "Until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Larchpaw. Jayfeather, your skills as a medicine cat were passed down from Leafpool, and Cinderpelt. I expect you to pass this on to Larchpaw, and hope that she will earn her name at the Moonpool."

As soon as Lionstar mentioned Jayfeather's name, Larchpaw's mind spun. _A medicine cat apprentice! _Her heart began to swell at the thought of finally learning real herbs, and their actual uses.

Jayfeather padded forward and touched noses with her. When Larchpaw met his gaze, she noticed a solemn look in his eyes. It was as though Jayfeather never wanted her as an apprentice at all. And yet, Larchpaw knew deep inside, that this was her future.

"Hawkpaw! Larchpaw! Hawkpaw! Larchpaw!" Her chin rose slightly as the Clan called their names. Larchpaw could see the look of pride in her mother's eyes, as Icecloud joined Foxleap, her brother.

When the meeting drew to an end, Jayfeather lashed his tail. "Are you sure you want to become the next medicine cat?" he asked in a shrill, quiet voice. "We have many tasks ahead of us, and we must also never take a mate."

Larchpaw stared at him silently for a few moments. She never even considered the rules that a medicine cat couldn't take a mate. And yet, after hearing it from Jayfeather's own jaws, made it seem like he regretted his choice. But then she remembered that Jayfeather had been forced into the job, after realizing that he couldn't become a warrior.

"Don't look at me that way!" he suddenly snapped. Larchpaw's eyes widened like discs of moonlight. "I was forced into becoming a medicine cat because I was _blind_! And it's all thank to that--" Jayfeather was cut off by a sharp hiss from Lionstar.

She watched the strange exchanged through narrowed eyes. What ever Jayfeather was about to say wasn't repeated. Instead, he just turned and glared at the ground. Larchpaw suddenly began to wonder just what Jayfeather was talking about. And she knew that she would find out soon.


	9. Chapter 7

**Starry: Thanks Miss Cow for warning me of my mistake in Larchpaw's ceremony. Yes, Lionstar should have said, 'Full Name', rather then warrior name. Snowfire apologized for it. Anyways, thanks to all of those who have reviewed. Finally, this story will go somewhere!**

**

* * *

**

**xXx**

His mission was nothing less then dangerous. Scour the edge of the territory, and observe the enemy. But there were so many things that could go wrong with this.

For one, the ginger warrior could easily loose his control and run full speed ahead at the target. Or, they could catch him and use him as a weapon against his Clan.

He crouched in front of a furled bracken bush. Its short, curly stems flanked his nose, and made his whiskers twitch. The stench of ThunderClan wreathed around him, though he dared not breath a word. For a patrol was coming towards his post; a patrol of four, powerful looking warriors. And one of them was Lionstar, the great leader of the Clan.

**xXx**

_At last! _thought Hawkpaw as he followed his mentor and father out into the forest. He was an apprentice. And he was no longer stuck with his mousebrained sister, who seemed to have silenced herself over the last couple of suns.

Though Hawkpaw sometimes wished that he could forgive her, some primal instinct told her it was foolish. That she should remain punished for what she did to him.

As his mind churned through these troubled thoughts, he nearly rammed into Cinderheart, who had stopped. He looked up to glare at her. But she had stiffened, and was now cautiously sniffing the air.

Lionstar also noticed her steadfast stop, and he turned to look at her. Beside him, Toadstep only grunted in annoyance.

Despite the name given to him, Toadstep was one of the worst tracker in the Clan. He often hated it when cats told him to keep his nose on the ground, or pay attention to the scents around him.

"Do you smell that?" Cinderheart asked. She inclined her head towards a furled bracken bush, with leaves that were already drying up due to the greenleaf heat. Hawkpaw noticed that the grass in the bottom looked flattened, as if a cat had been sitting there for some time. The area was still warm, and he guessed that the cat was not far off.

'It's an intruder!" Lionstar spat. His hackles rose, as did Toadstep's. Cinderheart, on the other hand, just looked confused. An intruder was rare these days, unless it was an enemy Clan. She knew very well that the Clan could not afford to fight, not when the herb supply was so low.

"I've got his scent," Hawkpaw announced. He had been sniffing the ground, and was now lashing his tail in excitement.

All cats looked down at the new apprentice, and Lionstar nodded. "Very well," he meowed. Then he did the most extraordinary thing. He waved his paw for Hawkpaw, an apprentice--a _mere_ apprentice--to lead the way.

Hawkpaw's eyes glowed with a brilliant shade of golden amber, and he plunged his nose onto the ground, letting in loud breaths. Every now and then his scent trail would lead towards a pine tree, or a silver birch. And then, the three warriors knew who had trespassed: It was a ShadowClan cat, who had been spying on them.

And then, all of a sudden, the scent trail vanished. Hawkpaw's eyes narrowed with confusion, and he sniffed the ground furiously, often times coughing out dust as he did so.

"This warrior masked his scent well," Toadstep observed.

Worry began to sweep through them as Hawkpaw padded back in the direction of the bracken bush. They were all thinking the same thing: What did ShadowClan want this time? Most likely to cause trouble and strife within the Clan.

Hawkpaw remembered Icecloud telling them about the time when ShadowClan had once helped ThunderClan out, during the Great Battle. But that had been many, many seasons ago, and she had still been a kit when it happened.

As they silently padded forward, they did not notice that the scent trailed led directly towards the stream that marked the WindClan border. This cat, the best known spy in ShadowClan, was well suited for his job. And he had just heard the juiciest bit of news yet. New apprentices, meant that ShadowClan could attack.

* * *

**Starry: Wow. This chapter was really short. And I'm REALLY sorry! But, Hawkpaw gets to show off a little. And can you guess who the ShadowClan warrior was? Oh, and Snowy and I have decided to try out a different writing style. We are going to work on all character's points of view, which means you'll really have to pay attention to the full description. And we'll tell you next time what gave us the inspiration to do so!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Snowy: After that horrendously short chapter that Starry did (No Offense), I decided to make this chapter extra long. So, you've all seen Hawkpaw as an apprentice, and now you get to see Larchpaw. Oh, and Starry mentioned that the name of the book she said would be told. The series is called the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, and it's surprisingly about owls. But hey, owls are the coolest birds around. I also finally saw the movie Avatar. Let me tell you. Best, 3-D movie in the world!**

**

* * *

**

Larchpaw nosed the ground warily. Jayfeather had taken her out earlier to show her the best spots for herbs. But something didn't seem right. They were trekking along the abandoned Twoleg nest, when all of a sudden, she heard a commotion.

Her ears lurched forward, and a sharp, piny scent filled the air. The scent was unmistakable, and even a kit would have noticed the difference. She knew that a ShadowClan warrior had only just recently passed through. Jayfeather's paws stopped moving as well, and he noticed it for the first time.

It still surprised Larchpaw that she could sense things before Jayfeather. He should have extraordinary hearing, due to his blindness. But nowadays, he didn't seem to notice anything.

Suddenly, Hawkpaw shot out of a furled bracken bush, with Lionstar, Toadstep and Cinderheart at his heals. Larchpaw's eyes widened in alarm, but her brother didn't even notice her. He was heading in the direction of the ShadowClan warrior, but something told her that it was not a wise move.

"Stay here," Jayfeather hissed. He was glaring at her now with frosty eyes, before he set off in the same direction as the patrol.

Larchpaw watched, suddenly feeling irritated. She could take care of herself, and it felt as though Jayfeather didn't even need her!

She dropped into a crouch and silently followed. Jayfeather would not hear her, for her paws were barely skimming the thick undergrowth that marked the borders. The sharp piny scent was growing stronger, as if more cats were gathering where the warrior had been.

Her mind was reeling over battle moves--moves she had watched apprentices perform. Rainpaw was always a quick learner, and would often practice her moves in front of the den.

Jayfeather's pelt suddenly vanished into the darkness, as pine trees took over. Larchpaw knew now that they were close to the heart of ShadowClan territory, where the warrior had run off. But something felt wrong. It was like they were watched by several eyes.

Then, it all happened in a blur. The screech of a cat, and the battle cry of a warrior. Larchpaw felt her heart lurch when she heard her brother cry out. She narrowed her eyes and stood on her hind paws, only to see what looked like the whole of ShadowClan attacking.

Cinderheart was fighting two ShadowClan warriors, while Lionstar himself faced off against three. Once again, Larchpaw was mesmerized by her fathers' strength. He didn't even flinch when a dark brown tom's teeth ripped through his golden tabby fur. Hawkpaw was fighting off an apprentice, who's mentor was also fighting on the other side. Larchpaw glared at him when she realized that they weren't even fighting fairly. Jayfeather was hissing as a scrawny looking tortoiseshell she-cat dragged him to his paws.

"Rowanstar!" Lionstar's yowl split the air, and the fighting ceased. A ginger tom stepped forward, out of the mist of blood. "You can hardly call this a fair fight! Call your cats off!"

Rowanstar gave Lionstar a sharp glare, before turning to the ginger tom who had spied on the patrol earlier. Larchpaw noticed that he was different from the rest of the ShadowClan cats.

He was smaller looking, and lithe. His gaze was inquisitive, and he didn't even flinch as Lionstar glared at him. He was bold, and dangerous looking. He was their spy.

"My warrior tells me that you are quite capable of fighting," Rowanstar began. He was very well aware that any cat could speak up, but he didn't care. The future of his Clan depended on the outcome of this fight. "And we are more then willing to continue, until you are forced to give up."

A silenced shock followed his words. Lionstar looked utterly dismayed, while Cinderheart turned to Larchpaw, who had given up her position. She was now sniffing a wound along her brother's flank. It already smelled infected.

"Larchpaw, get help from the rest of the Clan," whispered the gray tabby.

But something told Larchpaw that she would not reach them in time. She exhaled slowly, before running off towards ThunderClan territory. A screech quickly followed, and the sound of pawsteps told her that a warrior was pursuing her.

**xXx**

It was finally happening. The fall of ThunderClan, was truly beginning. The cream-and-gray tom watched as cats fell under his command. He truly was the fiercest warrior in the Clan. Even more powerful, and lithe, then Tigerheart.

He watched with gleaming amber eyes as a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes bounded forward, with Starlingwing, his brother, behind her.

Starlingwing was the eyes and ears of the Clan. If it had not been for Starlingwing, then the battle strategies would have changed drastically.

The tortoiseshell she-cat skidded to a halt, when she saw the destruction of her Clan. Cats were either slain, or crawling to get help. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that she was much too late.

But this was only the beginning. With ThunderClan out of the picture, they could get to WindClan next. The cats who chose to follow Rowanstar, would be welcomed into the army. Generations of cats, warriors with blood lust, would be created.

"It's over," he mouthed. The tortoiseshell crouched before him, fear clouding her pretty eyes. "ThunderClan, is dead."

**xXx**

**

* * *

**

**Snowy: I bet you didn't expect that! Well, this is where the plot really takes a wide turn. Hopefully you will see what I mean by this by the time the story is finished. Which hopefully won't be anytime soon.  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**Starry: Well, on to chapter nine already? I'm surprised we have over forty reviews. This is going so well, we just might write a sequel to it. Anyways, please remember, this story will get much, much better as time goes on^^ Oh, and thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

Hawkpaw's eyes were burning with dark fury. How _dare_ these ShadowClan cats trespass onto his territory? How dare they think that they can just waltz in and attack!

He watched bitterly as cats fell around him. One warrior was already dead. He saw with dismay that it was his mentor, Toadstep. The black-and-white tom had fallen to the claws of Scorchfur, who was standing over it fiendishly.

Tawnypelt, the deputy, was no where to be seen. Hawkpaw guessed that she did not want to be in any part of the take over of her brothers' Clan, or her former one at that. Didn't she feel any sort of loyalty to the Clan she was born in?

As he thought this over, Lionstar began to throw a cat off of his back. "ThunderClan, retreat!" he yowled.

There really wasn't a need for his order. Cinderheart and Hawkpaw were the only ones left. Hawkpaw stared at Cinderheart in alarm when he saw a wide gash on her forehead, left by Rowanstar's massive claws.

Hawkpaw ran for his life, despite the hate that he felt towards Rowanstar. But it was that hate that fueled his speed. Cinderheart limped after him, while Lionstar paced on his other side.

His father hardly had a scratch on his pelt. There was only a single claw mark on Lionstar's golden fur, and that was from long ago, back when he was an apprentice.

Hawkpaw couldn't help but look back. A few ShadowClan warriors were hot in pursuit, while a familiar tortoiseshell pelt flashed in between them. Hawkpaw's eyes widened in alarm when he realized that it was Tawnypelt.

"Let them go," she snarled. A black-and-white tom flattened his ears, but he ducked his head and did as she told. Tawnypelt turned, and sorrow gleamed in her eyes. "Just go, they won't hurt you," she added to the patrol.

Lionstar's massive shoulders began to shake with rage. His amber eyes were glowing like cinders as he looked straight towards the ShadowClan patrol. "We saved your Clan from Sol, from the drought, and this is how you repay us?" he snarled. "You're nothing but foxdung to us now!" The words were spat out, and Lionstar turned towards the camp.

_Something's wrong, _Hawkpaw suddenly thought. Why would Tawnypelt have to snarl at the warriors in order to keep them from attacking? And why did she flinch from Lionstar when he spoke to her?

As they neared the camp entrance, horror struck through Hawkpaw's very core. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air, and he could already tell that ShadowClan cats were pouring into the hollow.

He peered through the dirtplace tunnel to see a cream-and-gray tom standing on the Highledge, with a proud heir to his gaze. His pale yellow eyes gleamed with triumph, as the bodies of dead cats sprawled out in front of him.

Hawkpaw's eyes widened with dread when he saw the white and ginger pelt of Brightheart, laying limply on the ground. Beside her was Birchfall's body, while Ivyshadow's body was covered in a pool of blood beside her father. Ferncloud, one of the elders, was also fallen. Her once beautiful pelt was now torn and shattered looking, and her green eyes stared at nothing.

Lionstar's jaws were gaped wide open when he finally approached. The large golden tabby looked as though he might burst with fury, but he just looked blankly at Cinderheart, who had also managed to limp forward.

"T-this shouldn't have happened," he growled quietly. "Why, why would Ferretleap do this?"

_Ferretleap! _The name struck home. Hawkpaw suddenly remembered his dream, and a vision he once had long ago. A vision that showed the hollow, swarming with blood. And a lithe looking figure, looming in the shadows, waiting to strike. It had been a warning, and the shadows was part of ShadowClan.

He turned to his father and tried to think of comforting words. But nothing came. Instead, only a deep wall of sorrow took over. Lionstar was right: None of this should have happened. Rowanstar was going mad, and it was thanks to Ferretleap.

"Come," Cinderheart whispered. Her voice was hoarse, and full of pain. "We must move quickly, if we are to avoid their lookouts." Hawkpaw followed her gaze and saw a light brown tabby tom watching from the gorse tunnel entrance. Or what was left of it. The tunnel was in complete disrepair, thanks to Ferretleap's invasion.

So the three ThunderClan cats padded on, well away from their former home. It was getting dark out, and Hawkpaw's paws were growing tired. But another dark thought crossed his mind: What had happened to Larchpaw?

She had fled the scene before anything too terrible happened. He remembered her amber eyes blazing with fear as she sped off towards camp. Was she caught in the massacre? Or had she escaped with the others?

As Hawkpaw tried to figure this out, Lionstar forced Cinderheart to stop. Her blood was no dripping on the forest floor, and she had created a trail for the ShadowClan warriors to follow. Fear threatened to overwhelm Hawkpaw when he saw how tired Cinderheart looked. She had lost a large amount of blood while running, and her breathing was beginning to grow labored.

"We need herbs," Lionstar sighed. He turned to Hawkpaw, who was crouching beside his father. "Do you remember the herbs Larchpaw used?" he asked gently.

Hawkpaw tried to think hard over the list that Larchpaw had created. But his mind was filled with too much dread to even think about it. All his mind could do was turn back to Larchpaw's image, and her glowing amber eyes. _Chervil, and marigold, good for infections. Marigold has a golden flower on the top, while chervil has a sweet scent to it. Remember these scents._ The words struck Hawkpaw in the heart.

He could remember them! He suddenly turned and started to search the ground for any signs of a golden flower, or a sweet scent. His whiskers skimmed over a plant that had wide-spreading leaves. No scent portrayed what they were, but Hawkpaw's mind took on the image of that sweet scent. He realized that this was the chervil that Larchpaw had told him about. He grabbed the leaves and began to chew them up. Hawkpaw knew that timing was everything. He must hurry, if he was to save Cinderheart's life.

* * *

**Starry: Sorry to leave you on a cliffie like that, AGAIN! But I thought this would be a good place to stop. Will Hawkpaw save Cinderheart? And what has happened to the rest of the Clan? Well, you'll just have to find out when Snowy updates! :)**


	12. Chapter 10

**Snowy: Well, I think we're getting close to the point where Larchpaw and Hawkpaw meet SkyClan. This is when things really start to pick up. Now, I know most of you are upset by the amount of cats dying, or I think you are. Don't worry, more tragedy will come, at least until the heroes save the Clans.**

**

* * *

**

**xXx**

The large cat grinned as he stood alone in a clearing. Fungi grew here and there, while in certain areas, a bit of sunlight peered through the tall pines. The cat's ginger fur was not like the spy who had infiltrated the territory ShadowClan invaded. His was a darker shade, and it almost appeared as blood.

He grinned madly as he thought over his plans. They were perfect. Almost everyone accepted his new role as 'ruler of the forest'. Everyone that was, except for Tawnypelt.

Not only had Tawnypelt been his mate, but she was also his deputy as well. That meant that for her to speak out, was like breaking the warrior code. And many ShadowClan warriors, including the queens, liked her far more then he. Which meant that he had his work cut out for him.

His first order of business when ShadowClan returned: Seek out a new deputy and overthrow Tawnypelt. It was simple, and easy. It added a new twist to his future as well.

**xXx**

_Please StarClan, let them be safe, _Larchpaw thought as she helped Jayfeather apply more herbs.

She had reached out her mind towards Hawkpaw, and much to her surprise, she could see Cinderheart's body, sprawled out on the grass. But to her dismay, the gray tabby had a deep gash near her neck, and it looked fatally infected. Silently she spoke the names of herbs used for infected wounds, and it appeared as though Hawkpaw went out to collect those such herbs.

Now all she could do was wait for her father and brother to return.

Icecloud was laying down next to Dustpelt and Dovewing. Foxleap was also there, but his eyes betrayed little emotion. Spiderleg was sitting beside his younger brother, with the same blank expression.

Larchpaw's eyes darkened as she remembered watching Ferncloud die in front of her. A light brown tabby tom known as Owlclaw had ripped at her fur. When she was dead, he moved to Brightheart and Birchfall next, who looked strangely small compared to his large muscles.

When they all but fell, Larchpaw knew there was no hope. She realized that Birchfall and Brightheart were creating a distraction, one long enough for the remaining warriors and medicine cats to escape. So Larchpaw guided Jayfeather out of the den, who had seemed frozen with fear. And when they were out of harms' way, they sought shelter elsewhere. Far away from the territory they once called home.

What they found was a Twoleg farm. Though there were still Twolegs around, cattle such as sheep and cows were no longer in the area. And a muscular gray-and-white tom had guarded the entrance, but once he understood the situation, he allowed them to stay within the barn.

"I need thyme," Jayfeather hissed. His sightless blue eyes were locked on Larchpaw's amber eyes. She nodded, knowing that words were not necessary for what she was about to do.

Danger might still lurk in the forest, but Larchpaw knew the territory better then any ShadowClan cat. And she knew the best places to look for herbs that were meant for shock. This was just another part of her duty, one that she would serve to her fullest potential.

She let her nose touch the ground, to feel the grass and the bushes around her. It would be difficult to search, especially now that it was dark out. Her eyes were used to daylight, and she was no ShadowClan cats. They were known for their excellent night vision. She wasn't. But she certainly wasn't about to give up.

Her whiskers brushed lightly over the familiar sandy ground of the training hollow. Her heartbeat quickened when she scented ShadowClan markers everywhere.

Larchpaw began to tremble with rage when she realized that they were slowly taking over the territory. Rowanstar must have known that ThunderClan had the best source of herbs around, next to RiverClan, who had an available supply of catmint.

_Hawkpaw, are you safe? _Larchpaw's mind wandered slightly as she thought of her brother.

Of course he would be safe. He was with Cinderheart and Lionstar, two of ThunderClan's best warriors. And that meant he would return inevitably. But would they return to camp? The thought sent a shudder through Larchpaw.

If they returned, Starlingwing could easily have them killed. Lionstar might make it out, but that was because he had nine lives. Hawkpaw and Cinderheart didn't.

She quickly began to picture Hawkpaw's dark fur, matted with blood. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was not his own blood. It was Cinderheart's. She was no where to be seen, and neither was Lionstar. She wondered if he had gone off on his own in search of help.

Suddenly a branch snapped. _Mousedung! _Larchpaw whirled around to face the intruder. But to her surprise, it was Wildpaw.

He looked slightly embarrassed to have been caught by the medicine cat apprentice, but Larchpaw was just relieved to know that it was Wildpaw.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed when she reached him.

She could see that he had tried desperately to mask his scent. But his efforts ended in failure. Thistles and burrs caught in his pelt, and his eyes had a haunted look to them.

"Thornclaw sent me off to make sure you were safe," he replied in shaky breaths. Something told Larchpaw that he was lying.

A sigh escaped from her jaws, and she glared at him. "I don't need protection," she murmured.

Wildpaw's eyes suddenly narrowed. Larchpaw knew that there was no arguing with him once his mind was set on something. "I'm going with you whether or not you like it," he growled. "I want to find Lionstar and Hawkpaw as much as you do."

It all made sense now to Larchpaw. Wildpaw had been Hawkpaw's best friend. The two were almost like brothers now, but since the battle, they had not seen each other. She knew very well that Icecloud was just as worried about her son and mate, but her mother was intelligent enough to stay with the Clan. Wildpaw, however, was different. He didn't want to listen to Thornclaw's orders, nor to the orders of Brackenfur, the deputy.

Larchpaw shook her head and padded on. She heard Wildpaw's paws trudging through the undergrowth as he followed.

_At this rate, _she thought to herself, _we'll never find them._ The moon was steadily rising. It was little more than a clawmark in the sky, though Larchpaw knew that it was not the time to meet the other medicine cats.

She remembered Jayfeather telling her that medicine cats met every half moon. That meant they still had a few days to get themselves organized. And perhaps, they would come up with a plan to stop ShadowClan from attacking.

As they crept further through the undergrowth, Larchpaw's heart began to race. The familiar scent of Lionstar was unmistakable. They had been through this part of the forest, although there was also a faint scent of blood. That was what caused her heart to stop.

Were they too late to find Cinderheart? Larchpaw shuddered at the very thought. Cinderheart had been her favorite warrior. The gray tabby was always enthusiastic about her work, and she always had a way to cheer everyone up. Something told Larchpaw that Cinderheart was special. Far more special than Jayfeather, Lionstar and Dovewing.

"Look at this!" Wildpaw's exclamation made Larchpaw spin around. He was standing near a bush, with his paw pointing towards a spiky branch. Larchpaw's eyes widened when she saw what he was pointing at. A tuft of golden tabby fur was caught between the thorns. Lionstar, Hawkpaw and Cinderheart were near.

_I'll find you, _she promised Hawkpaw. _I swear by StarClan I will._

_

* * *

_

**Snowy: Wow, this was an extra long chapter. I hope it satisfied your needs to read. Oh, and good news. Starry told me that her sister is leaving for college, so that means updates will be much faster from now on.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Starry: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Snowy should have reminded me. Anyways, I was just really busy working on Starless Night, which has turned out excellently I should say. Oh, and thanks for all of your reviews. I wonder if we could reach fifty five? Oh well, please review!**

* * *

_StarClan help us! _Hawkpaw thought as he heard the sound of approaching pawsteps.

There was no possible way he could defend his Clanmates. Cinderheart was in no condition to fight, and neither was Lionstar. Of course, the golden tabby had no problem fending for himself, but Hawkpaw knew that depression was settling in around Lionstar fast. He was a cat whose heart had been broken by the sight of ShadowClan.

Suddenly the ferns in front of them shivered. Hawkpaw unsheathed his paws, ready to leap. But then four cats emerged from the shadows. Hawkpaw's eyes widened in surprise when he realized it was Tawnypelt, and her kits.

Tigerheart, Dawnpelt and Flametail looked furious. He wondered if she had forced them to come with her. But when Tigerheart stepped forward, he dipped his head in an apologetic way.

"We're...sorry for the mess we've created," he muttered.

Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes. Saying that had to hurt.

Flametail padded over to Cinderheart's side and sniffed the neck wound. Hawkpaw had forgotten that Flametail was ShadowClan's medicien cat. He knew that Flametail had no apprentice, so there would be no cat to succeed him.

"This wound has been healed...but how?" he asked when he looked at Hawkpaw.

The dark brown apprentice lowered his head. He knew he should tell the truth, but something kept his jaws shut. So he lied. "Well, Larchpaw told me something about this, a while back," he explained in a false voice. "So I used the herbs she showed me."

"How did you know how to apply the herbs? Did she show you how to create a poultice?" Flametail's questions were beginning to irritate Hawkpaw. The ginger tom continued bombarding him with questions, until Tawnypelt finally flicked her tail over his shoulder

"We're here for many reasons," she mewed when Flametail stopped. "Rowanstar has...been drastically changed since Ferretleap became a warrior. Since then, he's slowly lost his mind. I believe that Ferretleap has altered it somehow."

Lionstar bowed his head while Cinderheart remained silent. Her blue eyes were gleaming with sympathy, and something else. Before Hawkpaw could ask anymore, the ferns shivered once more.

Immediately Tigerheart, Dawnpelt and Hawkpaw unsheathed their claws. But to everyone's shock, the tortoiseshell pelt of Larhpaw emerged.

Her amber eyes were round with surprise and dismay when she saw Cinderheart's wound. Without speaking she bounded forward and gave it a long, hard sniff, until she finally grunted in satisfaction.

"Thank you, Hawkpaw," she whispered.

Before Larchpaw could move, Lionstar lunged at her. He gave her loving licks before dropping her and staring into her amber eyes. Hawkpaw was amazed at how much their eyes looked alike. They had that same, dark and intelligent glow. The glow of a warrior from StarClan.

"Where's the rest of the Clan?" Lionstar demanded.

"In the horseplace," replied Larchpaw. Her eyes suddenly darkened. "We lost so many..." Her voice dropped until it became an echo. The four ShadowClan cats looked as though a wave of shame crashed over them. "Icecloud is alive," she added when Lionstar still didn't speak.

He along with Hawkpaw let out sighs of relief. Hawkpaw had been worried about his mother all night, despite the fact that he kept silent about it. If he had voiced his fears, Lionstar might have become even more anxious then he already was.

"We should go now, while we can," meowed the ThunderClan leader. He slowly rose to his paws when Larchpaw flicked her tail in front of him.

"What about Cinderheart?" she asked. "She might not make it back in one piece."

This time Lionstar actually thought about that. He turned to look at the gray tabby. But Cinderheart just narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," she hissed. Her voice was strained from lack of use. Hawkpaw could see that she was slowly tiring, and yet, she wanted to press on.

"You can rest between us," Dawnpelt suggested.

Cinderheart whirled around to face the younger cat, but then her shoulders sagged. As if on cue, Flametail and Dawnpelt stepped forward to help her.

She didn't argue as she was led away from their shelter. Hawkpaw shot one last glance over his shoulder, before following his father into the unknown.

**xXx**

Hawkpaw blinked as he remembered the scene before him. Tawnypelt, standing with the black-and-white warrior and a few other ShadowClan cats. She had defended the ThunderClan warriors, even from the start. So why did it feel like he couldn't trust her kits?

There was something about the way Tigerheart was acting that made Hawkpaw wish they were in separate dens. The dark brown tabby had been moving around every now and then, shifting from nest to nest.

Smoky and Floss, two local cats, had allowed them to spend in the barn. Tomorrow, the Clan would begin their journey far from ShadowClan's wrath.

When the patrol had returned, yowls of outrage filled the air. The ThunderClan cats were furious that Lionstar was accepting the help of four former ShadowClan cats. Icecloud above all, was the most furious, when she saw the credulous look Dawnpelt gave Hawkpaw.

She could see that Dawnpelt liked her son. And she wasn't going to stand for it. The last thing ThunderClan needed was for another cat to break the warrior code. That was Leafpool's job.

The white cat glared at the former medicine cat, who was now looking at the ground. Of all the cats in the Clan, Leafpool was her least favorite.

Even as an apprentice, Icecloud had felt some form of hatred creep through her veins. There was something about Leafpool that made Icecloud believe the light brown tabby would break the warrior code once more.

She glanced over to the pile of hay Hawkpaw woke in. Her two kits were back, and they were safe. That was all that mattered to her. She would defend them with her life, and even spoil them, if it meant they were still alive.

Hawkpaw stirred in his nest as he felt the eyes of his mother bore into him. He knew she was worried about the way Dawnpelt was watching him. He himself began to worry that she had a...crush on him. But he knew that she was just acting friendly.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Lionstar's voice rang out loud and clear in the barn. The echoes caused the mice among the hay to still. "We must leave once the sun has faded. Tawnypelt has told me that ShadowClan will most likely come back in case we decide to fight them. For now, fighting is out of the question. We're still weak from the previous fight, and we must recover. Until then, we will try and head for the old territory."

Yowls of agreement followed his words. But some warriors, such as Cloudtail and Bumblestripe, looked reluctant to leave. Rosepetal, who was heavily pregnant with Bumblestripe's kits, stood at his side, with a worried look in her eyes. Hazeltail, Mousewhisker and Berrynose also had the same looks.

Hawkpaw was suddenly reminded that they had been born here. It made sense that they would want to stay, but that would lower ThunderClan's rank, and it would become a waste.

During the whole time they were discussing this, Jayfeather remained silent. He was thinking of that night, many moons ago, when he first received that prophecy from StarClan. It still haunted his dreams, and the words echoed ominously in his ears. Suddenly he realized what had to be done. He glanced up and stared at Lionstar, who seemed to understand what was about to happen.

"I once had a dream, many moons ago," he began. Hawkpaw and Larchpaw stared at him wide-eyed when he looked at them. He did not say it was when they were born, and he knew that would only raise suspicions. "StarClan told me to..." He paused. It wasn't StarClan who came at all. In fact, it had been Rock who visited him. But words from StarClan would comfort the Clan. "They gave me this prophecy: _Swept with shame and fear, only the time of skies will clear. Writhed with storms and clouds, only a single cat will come near._"

Silence followed his words. Hawkpaw flattened his ears at the familiar words, and let out a rippling growl. Behind him, cats were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Jayfeather himself looked confused, but he said nothing. He only let the silence linger.

Suddenly, Flametail looked up. He had been tending to Cinderheart's wounds. By now, they were dried, but they still had not healed.

"Cinderheart isn't healthy enough for travel," he meowed. Larchpaw nodded in agreement. Hawkpaw knew from the worried look on her face that she feared Cinderheart was on the verge of joining StarClan.

"We can't wait that long," Lionstar said with a flick of his tail tip. But his eyes were clouded with doubt. Would ShadowClan find them? What would happen if they did?

"Give her two suns," Jayfeather hissed. "I'm certain she'll be better by then."

Once again, the barn was silent. Finally, after what felt like moons, Lionstar nodded. "Very well. We shall leave in two days."

* * *

**Starry: Uh-oh, so now the Clan knows about the prophecy! What's going to happen next? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Snowy: Wow, it's been like, how long since we've updated? Or I updated, I should say. Guys, I know that this story isn't all that...popular, and Starry agrees with me. But we're determined to keep it up and finish it. But college is slowly getting in the way, which means we might not update as quickly. So please forgive us if that ever happens. Anyways, thanks xXMistsongXx and runningpaw7 for reviewing!**

* * *

It had taken Flametail, Jayfeather and Leafpool to heal Cinderheart's wounds. The gray tabby's cuts and scratches had been covered in cobwebs, and she now rested her leg gingerly on the ground. Larchpaw noticed her wince, and sighed heavily.

This wasn't working. Cinderheart needed to be healed within the next day, or she would be left behind with the barn cats.

"At least we have StarClan on our side," Hawkpaw meowed when he approached her.

He had been cold and distant since they'd arrived. Larchpaw noticed that he was ignoring most of the warriors who were not injured. She wished she could comfort him somehow. But words could not bring back the lives that were lost.

_Please, _she prayed silently to her ancestors, _if you're listening, let us live._

There were no answers. Instead, when she gazed up, she saw nothing but metal branches hanging about the barn.

This was no place for a cat. Yes, there were plenty of mice. But they would soon disappear, with all the mouths to feed. And then what would happen to Smoky and Floss? They were generous enough to give ThunderClan shelter, but for how long?

"I think I can go on," Cinderheart murmured when Larchpaw padded over to Jayfeather's side.

"Are you sure?" Flametail asked. Leafpool looked genuinely worried, but she said nothing. Larchpaw remembered that Leafpool cared for Cinderheart deeply, as though Cinderheart reminded her of Cinderpelt, a former ThunderClan medicine cat.

Lionstar approached. His golden tabby pelt looked as sleek and smooth as ever, as though he hadn't received any wounds at all.

Larchpaw had checked to see whether or not her father had been bleeding, but there were no scratches. She had begun to wonder how her father had become such a powerful warrior in the first place.

She had heard Graystripe telling them that once, long ago, when Lionstar was an apprentice, he had exceeded all training styles.

"I've just had an idea," meowed the ThunderClan leader.

All eyes strained on him. Tawnypelt stayed with her three kits. Dawnpelt, Flametail and Tigerheart were now looking rather confused. Larchpaw's own eyes were blinking as she listened.

"Jayfeather and I spoke for some time last night," he began. "And we believe that it would be best if Cinderheart stayed here." Yowls of outrage met his words. Cinderheart looked shocked and hurt, while Mousewhisker looked furious. Larchpaw had noticed his affections towards the gray tabby...Lionstar continued when the cries became silent, furious glares. "Smoky and Floss have agreed that they can take care of her. If we all stayed, it would look suspicious."

Finally, murmurs of agreement came. Cinderheart herself breathed a sigh of relief. Larchpaw guessed she hadn't been looking forward to the journey ahead to SkyClan.

"And we have one more issue," Lionstar added. "Toadstep was killed in the fight with ShadowClan. He was Hawkpaw's mentor, and a great warrior. But it is time for Hawkpaw to be assigned with a new mentor." All cats, including Hawkpaw, leaned forward as Lionstar named the cat. "Blossomwhisker, you are ready for an apprentice. You had a fine mentor in Hazeltail, and I expect you to pass this on to Hawkpaw."

Blossomwhisker's eyes widened in surprise. Hawkpaw shared the same shocked look. But as cats began to realize what a good choice the gentle warrior was, they began to congratulate her. Hawkpaw himself purred and rubbed noses with his new mentor, although he still looked distraught to have lost Toadstep.

"Now, we should sit vigil for all we have lost," Lionstar announced.

Hawkpaw sat by Larchpaw's side. She could see that he was gazing up at the barn's ceiling. A look of worry creased her furrow when she wondered whether or not Hawkpaw would get over Toadstep's death.

Rosepetal had gotten over it, but then, she was also had Bumblestripe to comfort her. These were trying times, and Larchpaw was suddenly thrown into a world where ShadowClan's cruelty reigned once more.

*****

Moons seemed to pass before a cat moved. The tortoiseshell WindClan cat known as Sunstrike, was guarding the camp.

She had earned her warrior name three seasons ago, and was now proudly watching for enemies. She had an apprentice of her own; Berrypaw, who was friendly and easy going.

However, all was not well within the ranks of WindClan. They were shifting uneasily towards Heathertail, who had all but gone mad since Breezepelt's death.

No one knew for sure what had happened to the crazed black tom. But Sunstrike never liked him, or his arrogant attitude. She thought he was too good for his own fur. And then the day came when his body was found by the Moonpool.

His scent was masked with another scent, one Sunstrike knew all too well. She guessed that Lionstar grew tired of Breezepelt's constant nagging. The golden tabby had never admitted to seeing Breezepelt die, although she saw Jayfeather's eyes flash with horror every time the warriors' name was mentioned.

Suddenly, the wind changed directions. Sunstrike's fur stood on end when she realized that there was a pungent smell in the air. The scent was unmistakable, and it made even the largest rabbit cringe.

She noticed that silhouettes could be made out in the distance. Cats were moving at a good speed towards her camp!

But before she could call out an alarm, claws met her throat. Sunstrike gasped for air when a cat leaped from the shadows, lunging for her very life line.

She realized that it was a ShadowClan warrior, who attacked her. "Shout out now, and I'll kill you," the gray-and-white tom snarled through her fur.

Sunstrike only struggled further as his teeth penetrated her skin. She yowled in pain, but was silenced by a tail that swiped onto her mouth. Suddenly, more cries filled the crisp night air. Sunstrike's eyes widened in horror when she realized that it was an ambush.

"WindClan, retreat!" She recognized Ashstar's cry, mixed in with furious snarls and screeches.

She winced when she figured that they would leave her. Queens and kits were herded from their dens, while elders were guided towards the exit. Tunnels stretched for miles around the Clans' territory. She knew they could escape from those very tunnels, while the senior warriors distracted ShadowClan.

The tom who had attacked her now let go. She gasped when she recognized his thick-furred gray-and-white pelt.

"Ferretleap!" The snarl escaped her jaws as he stared at her levelly.

"Yes, thank you for recognizing me," he spat in reply. "Now, if you don't mind, tell me where your Clan went!"

Sunstrike shuddered when she thought quickly. The pain in her neck was small. The pain of loosing her Clan, was large.

"They went through ThunderClan's territory," she replied.

Ferretleap pressed a paw on her neck once more, and she winced. "Oh really?" he chuckled darkly and glared at her coldly. "Because I sent a scout and they tell me that there are no cats as of now in that territory."

Sunstrike's eyes widened. They had wiped out ThunderClan as well? Never mind them. She just wanted to keep her Clanmates safe, and she would give up her life if necessary.

"Once again, tell me where those rats are hiding!" Ferretleap pressed harder, causing more blood to spill from her wound.

She bit her tongue to keep from crying out for mercy. "They've fled towards the island, where the Gathering is held," she coughed.

Ferretleap's eyes glittered like frost as he let go. Sunstrike was about to sigh with relief, but then they widened in horror when he lunged forward with a killing bite.

"Thank you for telling me," he snarled. "Now you may join them."

Sunstrike's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he broke her neck. Black spots now took over her vision, until, she finally stopped breathing. She had died, defending her Clan.

* * *

**Snowy: Ack! I honestly didn't intend to kill Sunstrike, she's one of my favorite WindClan characters. But somehow, it fit in really well with the story. So Starry, it's your turn!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Starry: Wow, great work Snowy! We are pleased to say that the plot is finally unfolding, after twelve chapters of nothingness. The story itself will probably have either thirty or forty chapters, depending on how long it takes us to come up with a decent ending. Anyways, thanks xXMistsongXx, runningpaw7 and Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing! Oh, and I decided to post the SkyClan allegiance so that you're not all confused when they finally meet up, which should be in chapter...fifteen? Or twenty; I'm not sure...  
**

**

* * *

**

Allegiances

S K Y C L A N

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Silverpaw

Medicine Cat: Echosong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Patchfoot - black-and-white tom  
apprentice, Smokepaw

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Cherrytail - tortoiseshell she-cat

Rockfall - black tom

Bouncestep - ginger tom

Sagefur - pale gray tom  
apprentice, Mallowpaw

Sandheart -ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Fireflower - reddish tabby she-cat  
apprentice, Sootpaw

Sloefur - black tom

Molepelt - small black tom

Apprentices:

Mallowpaw - light brown tabby tom

Sootpaw-dusky brown tom

Silverpaw - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Smokepaw - dark gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs, mother of Patchfoot's kits: Mousekit, Icekit and Nightkit

Tinywing - small white she-cat, mother of Sparrowpelt's kit: Birdkit

Mintleaf - gray tabby she-cat, expecting Bouncestep's kits

Elders:

Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom, retired early due to lamed leg

* * *

Bright sunlight greeted Hawkpaw as he stepped out of the barn for the first time in two suns. His heart was filled with energy as he thought about what would happen today.

The Clan would leave today. Tawnypelt and her three kits were traveling as well, though Mousewhisker had argued to stay with Cinderheart. Finally, Lionstar was forced to agree that it was safe for the gray-and-white warrior to stay. Cinderheart needed his full support, even if Smoky and Floss agreed to help take care of her.

Hawkpaw sighed as he returned to the nest. It was strange, to leave like this without seeing the other three Clans.

But ShadowClan was now the enemy of every warrior. He wondered how the other Clans would feel when they learned that ThunderClan fled. A sudden feeling of bitterness crept through his fur when he realized that they might not care.

He was about to turn when a new scent reached his nose. His hackles stood on end when he saw several cats running towards him.

They were all bleeding heavily, as though they had been in a terrible fight. And then he recognized the scent: It was WindClan, and Ashstar was leading them right towards the barn.

"WindClan!" he yowled. His cry of alarm alerted the rest of the Clan, and several warriors took a stance around him.

Squirrelflight, Bumblestripe, Thornclaw and Briarfern had their own hackles risen as Ashstar came to a halt in front of them. The WindClan cats were scrawny looking, at best. Only eight warriors remained, and a dark gray queen.

"What are you doing here?" Thornclaw, the eldest of the bunch, snarled.

"We would like to ask the same thing," a dark gray tom replied gloatingly.

"Crowfeather," Ashstar warned. "We are in no condition to fight a whole Clan," she meowed to him. It took Hawkpaw a few moments to realize that this was the WindClan deputy.

He saw that Crowfeather had icy blue eyes that could chip right through him. The old cat also had many battle scars, and an arrogant look around him that made Hawkpaw's fur crawl.

"That stupid mousebrain of a _warrior_, Ferretleap," a black she-cat spat, "ambushed our Clan. Sunstrike, along with several others, were murdered right before our eyes."

"Ferretleap!" Bumblestripe hissed.

"He attacked us as well," Squirrelflight explained. A sad look flashed within her green depths as she looked at Crowfeather, who stared at his paws. "Ferncloud and Toadstep are now dead."

Yowls of grief broke apart from the WindClan cats. Hawkpaw knew that Brightheart and Ferncloud had been popular cats among the Clans. It would take several moons and perhaps more for them to get over their loss.

"We're sorry for your loss," meowed Ashstar. The gray she-cat was silent for a few moments, before she finally spoke up again. "We are willing to travel with you," she added when she guessed what was happening.

They had no choice: Fight or flight. And neither Clan was in any condition to fight. Ferretleap would seek them out in the barn, and kill them one by one, if the Twolegs didn't before him.

"Thank you," Squirrelflight rasped.

With that, the five ThunderClan cats and WindClan cats entered the barn. No mewls of surprise came when WindClan arrived. Hawkpaw's alarm had alerted them, and they were prepared for an attack. But when Ashstar explained what was happening, they began to relax.

Lionstar was the first to approach Ashstar. The eight warriors, one apprentice and queen were huddled together. Kestrelflight, the medicine cat, had also helped heal as many cats as he could, and prepare for the long journey ahead of them.

"Ashstar." Lionstar dipped his head respectfully to the older she-cat. "We are sorry for your loss," he murmured, repeating the same words Ashstar had. "Because of ShadowClan, we have lost many good cats, who now rest within the ranks of StarClan."

Ashstar bowed her head once more. She no longer looked like the proud cat Hawkpaw had seen outside. Instead, she looked grief-stricken and sick.

Hawkpaw felt a knot inside his belly when he realized that this war was taking a toll on the two Clans. He desperately wanted to comfort them, and tell them that he would fight with his last breath. But something told Hawkpaw that those were not the right words.

"We were planning on leaving today," Lionstar continued, "But we will wait until you are rested enough for us to travel."

Ashstar looked grateful, and she flicked her tail towards Crowfeather, who was now looking longingly at Leafpool. Hawkpaw tilted his head in confusion when he saw that Leafpool only looked dismayed.

What did it matter? She was no longer a medicine cat, so it wasn't as if she was going to break the warrior code. But then, having a mate outside the Clan was also considered forbidden.

The WindClan deputy padded over to her, snatching away his stare from Leafpool. "Yes?" he asked.

"I want you to help build a nest for Swallowtail and Stonepaw," she explained. "Swallowtail's kits are due any day now, and it's only a matter of time before they..." Ashstar closed her eyes, as if she had a pained look. "Just make sure it gets done," she snapped.

Crowfeather looked confused, but then nodded and helped Swallowtail, the dark gray queen, build a nest. Soon, the two Clans would leave. And soon, they would find this SkyClan. And Hawkpaw thought, that it couldn't be soon enough.

* * *

**Starry: Wow, this wasn't as long as I had hoped. But you get the idea, more will come. Oh, and just so you know, Leafstar is like, ancient by now. Thought I should point that out ^^"**


	16. Chapter 14

**Snowy: OMG, How long has it been since I updated? Sorry, I've been busy looking at walkthrough videos of the new Pokemon games that are coming out. I simply can't wait! Starry and I are throwing a party the night before it is released, so...yeah. Anyways, thanks Darkness of the Eclipse, runningpaw7 and Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing!**

**

* * *

  
**

RiverClan slept peacefully in the blackness of night. Gorgepaw considered himself a high-esteemed apprentice, since Mistystar was his mentor. But then again, his grandmother was the famous Leopardstar, who had done everything in her power to make her Clan proud.

He slept in his nest, between Haypaw and Silverpaw.

They had worked tirelessly all day, and their flanks rose and fell evenly. Cliffpaw had practiced his fighting skills with Mistystar, despite the fact that she was busy.

She was an excellent mentor, and knew how to train her apprentices. He even perfected a powerful move that would become most effective against a ShadowClan warrior.

His ears swiveled back as he heard the soft voices of Mistystar and her son, Reedwhisker.

Most of the Clan was still furious that she had chosen him as her deputy. But Reedwhisker was a good choice. He was popular among cats in the other Clans, and had been saved by Leafpool, ThunderClan's former medicine cat.

"I saw no signs of WindClan," Reedwhisker was whispering. Mistystar's tail flicked in surprise. "Troutspring told me she scented blood in the wind, but the water kept it hidden."

"What else did you find?" demanded the RiverClan leader.

Reedwhisker hesitated, as if he was reluctant to go on.

"We scented ShadowClan along the edge of the border," he added. "Their scent was stronger then usual, but I thought it was nothing."

Cliffpaw felt himself shiver. ShadowClan cats brought nothing but trouble. He remembered hearing tales of how Brokenstar, a ShadowClan leader, had killed just for the fun of it. Tigerstar was also horrible, though he had a reason to be as cruel as he was.

Mistystar's scent was filled with that of confusion. Cliffpaw wondered what was happening between the two cats.

"If ShadowClan are near the border, then we must prepare for a fight," she suddenly murmured. "There are more cats then one who would like to bring down RiverClan; the largest Clan in around the lake."

As she spoke, Cliffpaw heard sounds moving around the nursery. He knew he would no longer sleep, knowing that ShadowClan could attack at any moment.

Petalfur, the only queen, had emerged from the nursery. Cliffpaw could hear her kits mewling for milk as she spoke to Mistystar.

"Hush kits," she whispered gently. The mewling stopped, but only for a short while.

"Thank you, Petalfur," Mistystar purred. "I shall tell the Clan at dawn."

Petalfur blinked, and then dipped her head respectfully. Cliffpaw sighed, and soon, his eyes began to grow heavy. His breathing became more shallow, and it was obvious that he was asleep.

*****

_It feels like something's missing, _Larchpaw thought as she gazed upon the two Clans and four ShadowClan cats.

The barn was beginning to grow overcrowded, with the vast amount of warriors, apprentices, elders and queens.

The WindClan cats were uncomfortable. They were not used to being surrounded by these thick walls and a roof over their head. Larchpaw could see them twitching in their sleep, as though they were afraid of another attack.

Morning had arrived. However, this morning would be the start of their journey. Their journey to SkyClan.

"Are you ready?" Larchpaw was surprised to hear how tired Lionstar was.

He had worked tirelessly to support his Clanmates. He refused to show that they were weak in front of WindClan.

"Yes," she replied, suddenly wondering if some traveling herbs should be collected.

During the night, Jayfeather had gone out to collect herbs. Lionstar had ordered another warrior to go with him, but Jayfeather refused. He had said that what sort of cat would go after a blind loner or rogue.

Larchpaw noticed that Jayfeather was nosing through his pile, and she decided to go and help. After all, she was his apprentice.

"Are there any ready to give out?" she asked.

"Take this one to Dustpelt," he replied. "He's been grieving over Ferncloud for too long."

_But Ferncloud was his mate, _she wordlessly pointed out. The shock was still looming over her. Ferncloud had taken care of more kits then Larchpaw could count; if a cat could count.

But Larchpaw just dipped her head respectfully and took the herbs.

Her gaze scanned the barn, until she spotted a familiar dark brown tabby pelt. Dustpelt was crouched beside Sandstorm, looking rather paranoid.

Larchpaw approached him carefully. She was afraid that he might snap at her, and tell her that herbs would never replace his beloved mate. But when he looked up, a light gleamed in his eyes.

"Ah, Larchpaw," he rasped.

She was suddenly reminded of how old Dustpelt was. He was as old as Sandstorm. They had begun their training together even before Firestar had joined the Clan.

"Jayfeather told me to give you this," she meowed, nosing the herbs towards him.

The sharp tang of thyme could be detected within the leaf. Larchpaw knew that thyme was good for shock.

"Tell Jayfeather, that I am healthier then those mangled WindClan cats," he said sharply.

"Dustpelt, just take it," Sandstorm mewed. Her voice sounded strained as she gazed at her friend.

The tabby elder reluctantly bent down to take it. Larchpaw stayed to make sure that he ate everything.

When she was sure he finished, Larchpaw padded back to Jayfeather. He had already given most warriors their traveling herbs. With Flametail's help, the work was finished much quicker.

Kestrelflight and Bearpaw seemed to work on their own as they gave their warriors herbs. The WindClan cats wanted no help; not with their pride still intact.

"Is everyone ready?" Lionstar asked when the Clans had settled down.

Ashstar glared at him, as if daring him to take on her role as leader. Larchpaw wished that for once, Clan rivalry would be put aside. It was because of this rivalry that they were in this situation.

"WindClan is ready," she announced, lashing her tail as she did so.

"We are as well," Tawnypelt called. Her three kits were bundled together as she addressed Lionstar boldly.

"Good, then we must leave," Lionstar replied, glancing at the ThunderClan cats. "You all know that ShadowClan is behind this." Muffled growls and hisses erupted from the crowd. Larchpaw crouched down beside Jayfeather, suddenly feeling afraid of their anger. Sometimes anger only led to more death, she always believed. "Now, we must search for SkyClan. One cat has already been there, and may know the way."

As he spoke, the warriors turned to look at Sandstorm. Memories flashed before her green eyes. Memories of SkyClan, and Firestar.

"I will lead the way," she rasped from her spot. "However, my memory is not what it used to be, and you may get lost."

"As long as we are away from ShadowClan, I don't see any problems," replied Ashstar.

Crowfeather looked shocked. Larchpaw could see from the way that his muscles rippled that he was not prepared to follow the advice of an elder. She wondered how Ashstar could have chosen such a prickly tom as her deputy.

"Are we really willing to follow that-" Ashstar cut him off with a cold glare. Crowfeather ducked his head and looked furiously at his leader.

"Good, then we must leave now, before ShadowClan realize where we are," Lionstar meowed.

As the Clans began to file out, Larchpaw mewed a goodbye to Cinderheart and Mousewhisker. The two cats were good ThunderClan warriors, and she hoped that they made it out okay.

They were about to pass the field that led towards the mountains, when a yowl carried in the wind. Larchpaw's hackles rose, and the scent of fear stretched across the warriors. Had ShadowClan found them?

However, when the yowls became closer, Larchpaw recognized them. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a gray she-cat with bright blue eyes bounding towards the huge patrol of cats. The scent of RiverClan writhed in the air.

"Mistystar, what are you doing here?" Lionstar asked, surprised.

The leader let out a heaved sigh of relief. "I'm glad we caught up with you," she panted.

Lionstar cocked his head to the side. "_We_?" he murmured.

Mistystar suddenly stood tall and straight. Larchpaw didn't think there was another cat in the forest who looked more wise. "We have chosen to travel with you, rather then become torn apart by ShadowClan," she explained.

* * *

**Snowy: Eh, sorry to leave you on a cliffy. But RiverClan, WindClan and a couple of ShadowClan cats are now in the journey. You all get the picture now, right? Good. Anyways, I'm really sorry once again for the late update. Hopefully Starry will be faster, though she's been preparing for the games that are coming out XD Please review!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Starry: Yay a super fast update! I've been wondering, and I discussed this with Snowfire. Should we include Light, from my two-shot in this story? I don't know...I think it would make this story and that rather stupid. But please let us know!**

* * *

Hawkpaw watched as Lionstar's hackles rose. Mistystar's explanation made sense. The more cats they had, would make the journey easier. However, it also meant more mouths to feed, and Hawkpaw didn't think Mistystar had the right to just join them.

"Reedwhisker sent out a patorl near the WindClan border," she explained, sounding rather stressed. "When no scent was detected, we feared the worse. ShadowClan's stench rolled across the hills, and we suspected that they had attacked WindClan."

Crowfeather's fur bristled, while Ashstar forced herself to remain calm. Hawkpaw could see that this was not easy for the WindClan cats to hear. Tawnypelt's head was bowed, as if she felt horrible for what ShadowClan was doing.

"And so we followed your scent here," Mistystar finished.

Every cat looked at each other in horror. That meant that ShadowClan could follow them as well. What if their goal was to wipe out any cat with other Clan blood?

Hawkpaw shuddered at the thought. It was too gruesome for him to think about.

"Then we must leave as quickly as we can," Lionstar meowed finally. He turned to Sandstorm, whose haunches sagged. "Please, will you lead the way? You know the best route to SkyClan's territory."

She gazed at him for several moments. "Very well," she rasped.

Several warriors stood side by side. Brackenfur was at her side. He and Sorreltail had taken the Great Journey, and they clearly remembered the way. Tawnypelt also squeezed her way through the crowd.

Larchpaw stepped in beside Hawkpaw as their journey finally began.

"Can you believe it?" she whispered as the cats began to talk amongst themselves. They were still staying within their own Clan. Hawkpaw could see that they were uncomfortable with so many different scents. "We're finally going!" she added.

_Yeah, and we get to meet SkyClan, _Hawkpaw thought grimly. He wasn't looking forward to meeting this mysterious Clan.

The only thing he knew was that they had been banished many seasons ago, before even Bluestar was born. Their territory had been destroyed by Twolegs, and at a Gathering they pleaded for extra land. However, the other Clans were suffering then too. So they were forced from the only land they knew.

He spotted a light brown tabby RiverClan apprentice talking to a pretty brown tabby she-cat. Hawkpaw had never met her before, and her scent was unfamiliar. But he sensed that she was wise, and powerful.

"Fawnpaw, are you coming?" Willowshine's yowl carried from a crowd of RiverClan warriors, who were following Mosspelt.

Petalfur, a gray-and-white queen, was having trouble with her kits. There were three of them, and they were tumbling around in confusion.

"Mama, where's the nest?" asked a tiny gray-and-white tom.

"Hush Ripplekit," she murmured.

Hawkpaw padded over to her, realizing that she would need help carrying them. "Can I help?" he asked quietly. His sudden urge to help others was becoming quiet overwhelming.

For some reason, Hawkpaw couldn't help but feel sorry for the kits. They had no idea what was happening.

Relief showed in Petalfur's eyes. Hawkpaw bent down and grabbed a gray tabby she-cat by the scruff. She mewled and struggled with his grip, but Hawkpaw was able to manage.

They trekked like this for several treelines. The forest that surrounded them soon changed. Nests were more visible as they went on. Hawkpaw's neck fur bristled at the thought of running into a Twoleg.

Icecloud had told him about Twolegs. They were tall creatures with hairless skin, and they had pink paws with no claws. They walked on two legs, which was what gave them their names.

"We should stop and rest," Lionstar called from the front of the crowd.

They had gone very far at this point. Twoleg nests were now much more apparant, and their stench filled Hawkpaw's nose.

"Where will we sleep?" asked a light brown tabby WindClan elder.

"I'm not sleeping anywhere near these nests," Graymist spat.

Hawkpaw glanced around for a good place to sleep. The kit had made his jaws tired, but he was determined to keep going. He wanted to show no signs of weakness.

"We don't have a choice," Mistystar replied to her hissing warriors. "These nests may provide excellent shelter."

"Or they could kill us," Crowfeather pointed out.

"Perhaps we should go our seperate ways," Brackenfur meowed.

Shadepaw, his apprentice, let out a mew of approval. There were several ThunderClan warriors who also agreed. But Hawkpaw felt unsafe on his own, and he knew the others did as well.

"No," Lionstar said suddenly. "We should make our way through Twolegplace, until we find a safe place to rest," he explained. "The elders are tired, and our kits are hungry. We must think of everyone."

Everyone seemed to agree with this. So RiverClan, WindClan and ThunderClan sent out hunting patrols. Hawkpaw was part of this patrol, and he was with Squirrelflight, Whitewing, Blossomwhisker and Foxleap were with him.

A hunting party like this would normally have split up, but there was a sense of fear flashing through the five cats.

Hawkpaw was the first to scent a mouse. But the sounds of a Twoleg kit screeched in the air, and the mouse was gone before he could catch it.

After what felt like moons, Hawkpaw was finally able to catch something. It was a scrawny shrew; hardly enough to feed a full-grown warrior. But he knew that it would be helpful for a starving elder.

For him, the traveling herbs had worn off. His belly was rumbling with hunger, and his mouth watered even at the scent of crow-food.

The rest of the patrol ended up splitting apart anyway. Squirrelflight and Whitewing had gone off towards a more wooded area, while Foxleap went off by himself. Hawkpaw was left with Blossomwhisker, who was intent on catching a squirrel that had crept up on them.

Suddenly, the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat lept forward. Blossomwhisker desperately scrabbled after the squirrel, but a strange liquid had caught on her pelt.

She hissed in frustration as the squirrel raced away from her claws.

Hawkpaw stared at the black gunk. It wreaked of Twolegs, and held a harsh tang to it that made his nose wrinkle in disgust. He wasn't sure how Twolegs could stand this stuff.

"Grr," Blossomwhisker growled as she tried to reach it with her tongue. "I'll never get this off!"

"Maybe RiverClan know how," he meowed, remembering that RiverClan cats lived near a Thunderpath.

Blossomwhisker sighed and shook her pelt furiously. "Come on, the others will be waiting," she muttered crossly.

The two cats padded back to their meeting place. Hawkpaw held his measly shrew in his jaws. He was beginning to wonder how the rest of the patrol had done when he heard Squirrelflight and Whitewing return.

Squirrelflight carried what looked like a very plump bird, while Whitewing had nothing. She looked disappointed.

Their eyes widened when they saw the black gunk on Blossomwhisker's pelt. "What happened?" Whitewing asked.

"Those stupid Twolegs left this-this _stuff _all around," Blossomwhisker spat. "Now it's stuck to my pelt, and I can't wash it off!"

"Where is Foxleap?" Squirrelflight asked when no one replied.

"Surely he would have been here by now," Whitewing added with a sniff.

Suddenly there was a screech of terror. All cats jumped at the horrifying sound. Hawkpaw recognized it as Foxleap.

He glanced around, and quickly spotted something running towards the reddish tabby tom. Then his eyes widened in horror.

"A dog!" he gasped.

* * *

**Starry: Yes, yet another cliffie. *Sigh* We just can't keep away can we? Anyways, I also decided that this is a really crappy chapter. The description in it was not good. And can anyone guess what the plump bird is? If you do, you get a Blossomwhisker plushie!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Snowy: Em...I guess I really don't have an excuse for updating so late...I'm very, very sorry. I've been busy working on papers, getting up other stories, and...I just sort of forgot until Starry told me to update. I didn't even realize she had changed her penname like, twice. So this chapter will hopefully be twice as long, for that matter. Anyways, thanks for reviewing the last chapter, and now on to chapter 16.**

* * *

A howl sounded in the distance, alerting every warrior. Larchpaw's fur was bristling before she could see what was happening. One thought entered her mind when she saw the jaws of a dog coming towards the three Clans: Save the kits.

She couldn't help but glance back at the queens. Swallowtail helped Petalfur herd her kits into safety. Larchpaw knew that the heavy burden would slow the Clans down if they decided to flee. They had no choice but to fight.

All around her warriors began to gather, pelts bristling and ears flattened in defiance. It was the first time Larchpaw had ever seen them work together. And they looked terrifying.

The dog skidded to a halt when it realized how many cats there were. It's eyes were dark with fear. Normally it would have gone after every cat it's jaws could reach, but this was too much. Their eyes were glittering with fury and rage. Without even taking a snap of its jaws, the dog turned tail and ran. It was now yelping out of fear, and the bark of a Twoleg made the dog run even faster.

_Ha_! Larchpaw's eyes glittered with triumph as she watched it leave. _And here I thought dogs were our worse enemy_. Than she shook her head as she heard the sounds of Twolegs moving around. _They_were their worse enemy. Twolegs could destroy everything within the blink of an eye.

"Is everyone alright?" Lionstar asked when the area was clear once more.

Mistystar and Ashstar called out to their cats. It seemed like everyone was safe. Larchpaw looked around to make sure there were no injured cats. Jayfeather did the same, but kept close to Flametail, who eyes were flashing with alarm.

"Blossomwhisker has something strange on her pelt," Whitewing announced when they approached.

Larchpaw tilted her head to one side when she noticed the sticky substance. It was inky black, and it looked like it would be next to impossible for it to come out. Several of the medicine cats were already at Blossomwhisker's side, eyeing it curiously.

"I've seen this before," Willowshine meowed as she sniffed it. Lionstar looked at her in surprise before she explained, "There are pits that have this stuff in them. One warrior fell in, and that was how we discovered it."

"Is there a way to get the stuff off?" Lionstar asked.

"He was dead when we found him," Mistystar admitted.

"Dead?" Blossomwhisker screeched. Now she was panicking, and taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself.

There were a few murmurs around Tawnypelt and her kits. Dawnpelt stepped forward and dipped her head to Lionstar. Larchpaw watched as the two exchanged a few words. Then Lionstar's eyes widened in surprise, until he finally sighed and nodded.

"If that is the only way, then so be it," he muttered.

Blossomwhisker's eyes narrowed as Dawnpelt and Flametail moved towards her. Larchpaw could only stare as Dawnpelt whispered something into Blossomwhisker's ear. The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat's eyes widened in horror.

"My fur?" she gasped. "But...it will hurt!"

"It might hurt," Flametail agreed, "But you'll feel better once it's off. That stuff will eat you alive if you don't get it off."

Blossomwhisker stared at him in horror. Then she finally sighed and gave in, ducking her head.

"Where's this herb then anyways?" she demanded.

Flametail chuckled before herding her towards a patch of grass. Larchpaw couldn't help but close her eyes as she heard a screech of pain and fury fill the air. She looked back to see that the ThunderClan apprentices were gathered around the senior warriors, keeping a low watch on what was happening.

Larchpaw knew that Blossomwhisker wouldn't look pretty once Flametail's treatment was finished. She could only hope that the others had learned their lesson, after listening to Blossomwhisker's terrified and pained hisses.

....

A low moon hung lazily over the gorge. There was little movement, except for a small stream that trickled nearby. Trees grew around the gorge, short and stubby. The gentle sounds of snoring echoed around the ravine. Once and a while, an owl would hoot.

A silver tabby slipped easily in and out of the sparse bushes that grew along the edge of the gorge. Her green eyes pierced through the darkness. She was slender, with a very fine build. Her muzzle was narrow, unlike most cats who normally had broad faces. She had strong back legs, to help her leap from boulder to boulder when the time was necessary.

And tonight, those legs were necessary.

She had been anxious all day, pacing about in her den. But nothing could stop the worry that boiled within her. She wanted this worry to go away more than anything.

Now she was heading for a stony ledge. Inside the stony ledge was a hollow, where a small nest was made up for her leader. She let out a soft mewl, and a tabby head emerged.

"Echosong, what are you doing here?" the she-cat asked sleepily.

"StarClan has spoken to me," replied the silver tabby.

The she-cat's eyes widened slightly at her statement. StarClan had been silent for many moons now, since the rats last attacked them. She had hoped that they would soon receive a prophecy. Loosing her sleep might be worth it.

"What have they said?" she whispered.

If her Clanmates heard, they might become fearful. She didn't want them to worry just because of a silly prophecy. Of course, she had seen StarClan for herself. She was a strong believer, but there were kittypets and rogues in the Clan. They might not be so keen to hear that starry cats had spoken to Echosong.

"_Four will become five, and only one will come near_." Echosong's words left the tabby staring at her in surprise. Four will become Five. She suddenly realized what that meant. But it could lead to so much damage, if it were to come true.

* * *

**Snowy: Alright, that's it for this chapter. And yes, I finally updated. So happy. Maybe this time I will actually update faster when Starry updates.**


End file.
